Goodbye to God
by heavens to bikini kill
Summary: Jou's gotta get out of his home sometime, so what's the fastest way to get enough money? Why, drug trafficking, of course. Will Kaiba save him from such a dangerous lifestyle? HELL naw, he's in on it too. (yaoi, SetoxJou)
1. One

Goodbye to God.  
  
Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill  
  
--------  
  
This is One.  
  
--------  
  
Drugs, generally, are supposed to be really bad for you. Not just physically, but also socially. That is, being anywhere near any sort of illegal drugs is essentially putting both your physical life and your social life (particularly when you're best friends with Motou Yuugi, who would smile in your face, but turn around and delete your number from his cell phone) in danger.  
  
However, compare that to dodging your three hundred and fifteenth bottle in the past six months, and earning your fifth punch of the week, and being called a worthless piece of shit for the third time that day, and you should really, really want to find a very quick way to get out.   
  
Some, who don't know my family very well, would suggest that I go move to Hiroshima and live with my mother and sister. Those people are straight foolish. My mother hates me. My sister will be quick to disagree, but what logical explanation is there for 1) taking my sister, the one who I promised to protect for the rest of my life, away from me when I was only eight, and 2) leaving me in Domino to live with a man who she knew for a fact was dangerously alcoholic? So, obviously, living within a ten mile radius of that woman was not an option.  
  
My best bet would be to simply move out. Problem: moving out of your home of seven years and into some apartment all by yourself requires money. Quite a bit of it. Money that I don't have.  
  
Some, who and refuse to keep their noses out of other people's business, would then move on to suggest that I get myself a part-time job and raise enough money to move out. Not much of an option either. What part-time job out there can possibly provide enough money in enough time so I can get out that home with all of my limbs intact?   
  
It was a dilemma that absorbed my very being. I couldn't concentrate anything else but finding a solution, and an effective one at that. In fact, I had been yelled at by teachers twice as much in class for the past week. Honda noticed and it didn't matter because he already knew all about my worthless father. Anzu scolded me and gave me an extremely long lecture on the value of public education (I didn't listen). Yuugi and his yami, Atemu both told to me to believe in myself (at least they weren't yapping about the heart of the cards).   
  
On a Thursday, I opted to walk straight home, rather than go with my friends out to Yuugi's grandfather's game shop. At this point in time, not even Duel Monsters could help me get over the fact that I needed out, and I needed out soon. Don't forget that moving in with one of my friends was a really bad idea, I wouldn't put it past my dad to threaten them or something. (Not that he posed an actual threat.)   
  
I was so drawn into myself, so deep into my thoughts that I totally ignored my surroundings. (Not a smart thing to do, considering my neighborhood.) It only took two seconds to realize that I had this pounding headache deriving from a sudden impact. I looked to see the cause, and found a tall, glaring man with freakishly bright pink hair.   
  
Another thing. This guy had an obscene amount of facial piercings. Like he wants to be Kakihara or something. [A/N: Kakihara is a character in this crappy Japanese movie "Ichi the Killer" and he has tons upon tons of facial metal. Like world record amount. It looks cool, but the movie's still crappy.] I forced a pleasant, apologetic smile. It looked gross, I already knew. "Gomen, gomen nasai. It's my fault, I wasn't paying much attention."  
  
The metal-ridden face curled into a visible snarl, and the four rings he had stabbed into his lip quivered as he snapped, "Sorry? You knocked into ME and all you can say is SORRY?"  
  
I seriously thought I was gonna die, or at least face terrible mutilation.   
  
But God created this wonderful little thing called luck, and another man walked up behind him, who looked relatively normal. "Eh, Kohta. Back off, can't you tell that he's got enough problems?" He smiled and nodded at me, his super straight bangs falling in front of his eyes. He brushed them away, and pushed this Kohta person behind him. "Excuse my friend. All the stuff that he does gets him really high-strung."  
  
I nodded, my mouth agape. I was just happy to escape inevitable harm.   
  
"I feel really bad about Kohta over here," he continued, "so why don't I treat you to an after-school snack? There's a tiny little coffeeshop just down the street, I know you've probably heard of it before..."  
  
I laughed nervously and politely declined. "No, thanks. I don't care for coffee."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and obviously would not accept any form of rejection. "At least let me buy you an ice cream, there's a cart always available at the park."  
  
Ice cream? Now he was speaking my language. How could I possibly refuse?  
  
----  
  
So there I was, sitting on a wooden bench in the park just two blocks away from my home, slurping on a lemon ice pop (it wasn't that bad) with Kohta the pink-haired-facial-metal-man-with-homicidal-tendencies, and some relatively normal man (why he had anything to do with Kohta, I don't know) who only called himself AK. (Although he HAD to show everybody that he probably was obsessive-compulsive by frequently running his hands through his hair and constantly adjusting his sunglasses.)  
  
What? The park is a pretty public place, right?  
  
AK seemed to enjoy watching me suck on that popsicle immensely, and I tried not to be so obvious. "There was a reason why you didn't see Kohta. Problem you need to solve?"  
  
Who the hell IS this guy? I'm not telling him about my history, I don't care if he just bought me a popsicle! I made that sentiment obvious through ignoring him and concentrating my attention to the ice pop.   
  
He smirked. I've adopted an immense hate of all smirks, I owe that to Kaiba. "I know that expression. You need money, and you need it fast."  
  
I nearly choked on the syrup. "What? I've no idea what you're talking about."   
  
"I've gone through tons of guys like you. You need money, but everyone tells you that hard work will eventually solve your problem." He snorted contemptuously. "But they never see that you can't spare any time, you need the money NOW."  
  
I chose to concede, I've always been told that I can be read like a children's picture book. "So what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
His smile grew even wider, and my mind screamed "pervert!" I opted to immediately toss the rest of my popsicle, though I normally suck the stick dry. "I can help you."  
  
"Help me?" I was intrigued, I couldn't help it.   
  
"Yes, but it requires a bit of... secrecy on your part."  
  
"Oh, get to the point already, AK," Kohta growled. He had said earlier that he simply could not tolerate being around nature for very long.  
  
AK nodded. "I would like you to be a... courier."  
  
"You don't even know me."   
  
"But I can already tell that you are the prime example of the type of delivery boy that I need." He examined me carefully. "In fact, I think you'll be perfect for the job. All you really need to do is take 'packages' to whatever address I give you. It's remarkably simple."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Then why would I need secrecy?"  
  
"You wanna know what happened to the last courier who could keep his mouth shut?" Kohta jumped in. "AK had me... let him go."  
  
AK tried to gloss things over. "The packages are very private, and our customers would prefer that nobody know. It's not necessary for outsiders to worry about our services. Understand?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
"So, are you down or what?" Kohta insisted.  
  
I searched for words. "I'm not all that sure..."  
  
Kohta sighed in pure irritation and turned to AK. "Are you sure about this offer? This guy must be a fucking retard or something..."  
  
AK shook that off and pulled out a scrap of paper, grabbing a pen from Kohta. "Look, I can see why you're cautious." He scribbled some numbers and handed the paper to me. "When you've reached a decision, call." He nodded to Kohta and they both got up, signaling that they were going to leave.   
  
Kohta gave me the evil eye before they left. "Don't call if you don't want in, got it?"  
  
Drugs, generally, are supposed to be really bad for you. I don't think that drug trafficking counts.  
  
[A/N: Whoa dawgs! A brand new fic! And I've gone from robbing banks to drug trafficking! I promise there will be no love triangle this time (to all the people who despised the idea of an OC with Jou way back in "Men In Suits"... I invite you to peep that one anyway), it'll be straight up SetoxJou. But it will take a while for them to love each other, I mean, we we've gotta be realistic. But I am considering some lust flying around... give Kaiba somebody to beat the shit out of. Anyhow, I'm hoping this fic works out, 'cuz I've had a lot that haven't. Leave a review, and I LOVE CONCRIT. I LIVE for concrit.] 


	2. Two

Goodbye to God.  
  
Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill  
  
--------  
  
This is Two.  
  
--------  
  
To deliver dope, or to not deliver dope? That was the question.  
  
Asking any of my friends, even Honda, was not an option. Period. Yuugi would quote pamphlets from some drug-free program that we had all gone through years ago, Anzu would preach about honesty (and then friendship), and Honda would just nod and agree, so not to set them off on his own being.  
  
The day after I ran into AK and Kohta, my father gave me a very attractive greenish-purple bruise on my left cheek (you don't need to know how it got there). So in theory, it took me only 24 hours to make my decision.  
  
Pay phones are lovely. I dialed the number from the scrap of paper that I had kept in my remarkably thin wallet. One ring. Two rings. Whatever.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"AK." I already knew it was him. "I'm in."  
  
His smirk transcended through the wire and echoed off of my eardrum. "Great. Kohta and I will be at the park, on the same bench, in thirty minutes. Don't be late. Kohta hates it when people are late."  
  
What the hell was I doing? I have no idea.  
  
----  
  
Lemon ice pops can prove to be a very effective source of comfort. I sucked on one whilst I kicked around rocks nervously and waited for AK. I was not anticipating Kohta's arrival in any manner. (The man's just plain freaky.)  
  
"Hello there, Jonouchi Katsuya, age seventeen, student at Domino High, runner-up at Duelist Kingdom, Battle City finalist." My head shot up immediately to see AK addressing me as he read from a small index card. Kohta noted my slight shock at the sudden abundance of information and smirked.  
  
I didn't really need to know how they got that information. All I really wanted to know was why they needed it.  
  
Kohta gritted his teeth and his feral smile nearly caused me to melt into a puddle of scared man. "Just in case, Katsuya... just in case." Gods, that man is beyond creepy.  
  
They both sat down, flanking me. AK was carrying a bright yellow saddlebag that he treated as though his life depended on its existence. I saw his eyes wandering to my lemon ice pop once again, and I immediately tossed it away. I already knew he was getting ideas. Pervert.  
  
I took a very deep breath, as though I were about to plunge into a pool of something very terrible. "What do I need to do?"  
  
AK brushed his bangs away from his face and dumped the bag onto my lap, handing me a sheet of paper with two addresses written on it. He pointed to the first one. "Go there, give whoever answers the door the bag, collect the money," his finger moved down to the second address, "then go there, and leave the money under the door, in a clean, white envelope."  
  
I laughed nervously. "Awfully quick, don't you think?" "You got a problem with it?" Kohta snarled. He looked as if he were ready to kill somebody today.  
  
I carefully chose the correct answer. "No."  
  
----  
  
Who knew that Domino had a ghetto that was worse than mine?  
  
I know I didn't. And I know that I have never had to clutch anything close to my side protectively before in my life. I suppose there's a first time for everything.  
  
I walked tentatively through this obscure and unknown K District, praying to the gods that nobody thought of me as a fresh new target. Gods help me for what I was about to do: perpetuate (yes, I know what that means) the demise of the poor in Japan.  
  
It would be best to make my appearance in the K District short and unmemorable. I practically sprinted up the stairs of some run-down, close to condemned apartment building that wasn't suitable for the rats, much less for entire families to live in. And I thought MY home was bad.  
  
I found myself on the third floor, and peered down the hall. I could barely stand to breathe, the place smelled of booze and feces. Apartment 327.  
  
Knock, give up the bag, get the money, get out. Knock, give up the bag, get the money, get out. Knock, give up the bag, get the money, get out.  
  
"Kaiba?!! Kaiba Seto?!?!"  
  
Said CEO glared and snatched the bag out of my hands. "Make inu. I knew that one day you'd end up as no more than a delivery boy."  
  
I had to lift my jaw off of the sticky, filthy floor just to reply. "You... you... you USE?!"  
  
Who knew that his glare could get even narrower? "No, baka." He swept absentmindedly at his nose, the common mark of someone who sniffs cocaine. His hair was remarkably messy, considering that the standard Kaiba is impeccably and freakishly neat. I copped a view of the apartment over his shoulder and noted that it was entirely bare save for a table, a chair, and some rolled up scraps of printer paper. (Anybody would know that he was using them to sniff... in his own private cocaine wonderland, where nobody would find him.)  
  
I giggled furiously. "Yeah, right. Crack fiend."  
  
He counted out yen and growled audibly (a rarity that I experience all the time). "Shut up." He looked up for two seconds to hand me the money, and I saw nothing but red and sunken eyes. Drug user Kaiba? Classic! "You're not to know anything more than what Kohta and AK tell you."  
  
Was he trying to suggest that he was only trafficking himself? Please. I'm not buying that bullshit. He placed the bills in my hand, and I counted them out, just to make sure. "Riiiiight." I pulled out a clean, white envelope, and carefully placed the bills inside, licking and closing it shut. I stuffed it into my pocket, and turned to leave, adding over my shoulder, "You've got a bit of white on your nose."  
  
Hearing him sniff and rub wildly to get it off made me happy for the rest of the week.  
  
[A/N: This was shorter. Sorry about that. But I'm actually really happy with the way that it's turning out. Dude, I had a dream about Quentin last night. We watched a movie that nobody else liked. (sigh) Oh Quentin, only you understand me. Aaaanyway, thanks for the reviews (hm, I DO write rather formally, don't I?), and I'll see you next chapter. Sorry that I can't update as often, School's starting soon. My summer is over. (AP Chemistry RULES!)] 


	3. Three

Goodbye to God.  
  
Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill -  
  
This is Three.  
  
-  
  
Ha ha ha ha. Kaiba is a crack fiend. Kaiba is a crack fiend.  
  
NO, I don't feel bad for making fun of him. HE'S the one who should be feeling guilty. How dare HE start using cocaine when he's got a little brother at home? Pssh. Asshole. Whatever. Not my problem. He buys, I only deliver.  
  
"Delivering your enemy's demise, hm? Yeah, that's NOT cowardly at all." What? Who said that?  
  
"Your conscience, stupid. You know that being a courier goes against every moral fiber in your body."  
  
Shut up, you. You and I both know that I couldn't care less what happens to Kaiba.  
  
"Why? Because he called you a dog a couple of times? Because he thinks he's a better duelist than you?"  
  
Yeah, that's exactly it. He's a pompous ass. He's totally arrogant. And NOBODY likes him. And his voice is really annoying. [A/N: I love Kaiba as much as the next girl, but the voice actor for the English dubs really gets on my nerves. I hate the voice that they chose for English Kaiba.] Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to slip this envelope from my third delivery under this door.  
  
"Really now. Is money really worth destroying someone altogether?"  
  
Shut up, and bear in mind that I HATE KAIBA. I slipped the envelope underneath the door and turned to get the hell out of there. It seemed as though all apartment complexes in the K District just HAD to be run down and close to condemned. I heard a latch, and AK opened the door. "Katsuya. Nice job, once again. Please, come in." His smile caused my heart to freeze over. "It is time for your... pay." Let's examine the options. 1) Shout "Hell naw, you ain't gettin' in my pants!" and run away, and expect to be jumped the next day.  
  
2) Concede, take my money, and walk out very quickly. (Not likely)  
  
3) Concede, take my money, and ask to get out of this job. (What? That's STUPID. I need at least two months worth before I can move out)  
  
4) Concede, pray that AK really doesn't want anything serious, wave hello to Kohta if he's there, take my money, come back, earn a bit more, and finally move out.  
  
I think number four makes the most logical sense. AK can't be that perverted, right?  
  
-  
  
Ha ha ha ha. Isn't it funny when I'm wrong? I walked in tentatively, and noted that much like Kaiba's second apartment, this one was almost entirely bare, save for a table, a few chairs, some boxes, and a very big stack of assorted backpacks and saddlebags, all probably for delivery boys much like myself. (Kohta let me know that he and AK preferred recruiting high school boys, making deliveries much easier. Yeah, right. I believe that)  
  
AK shut the door behind us, and my hand immediately flew protectively over my ass. (Don't roll your eyes, you know one can never be too cautious.) The room smelled of smoke, and I assumed that was what marijuana smelled like. (Don't call me naive, I don't use drugs, I wouldn't know what it smells like.) Sure enough, I spotted Kohta smoking a spliff, and AK snarled. "Eh, Kohta! Don't smoke the merchandise!"  
  
Kohta snuffed out the joint, and he muttered something under his breath about fascism and freedom to smoke. He pulled out a pack of Parliaments (expensive foreign cigarettes) and walked to another room without saying another word. AK shook his head furiously and turned to me. "You want your pay, right?"  
  
"Erm..." I tried to think of the right thing to say. "Yes, please."  
  
He smiled terribly, and I thought I saw a predatory glint in his eye. Logic said that none of this was a very good idea, and I tried to make it clear that I could easily come back later, when he wasn't so... creepy. "You're going to have to work for your salary, my friend." I was two steps from the door when his hand shot out and pain coursed down my spine as he grabbed a handful of my hair. "I think I'll rather enjoy being your employer." I was completely frozen for about two seconds as he threw me up against the wall, not really processing what was happening. It wasn't until he tore a stitch in my school uniform that I realized that he was really acting upon his feelings. (But I'm not gay! I used to have a crush on Kujaku Mai! What was he THINKING)  
  
Humans generally have two reactions to any sort of danger: fight or flight. It's in my nature to fight, and really, where was I going to run? I kicked and flailed furiously, as if my very life depended on it. Hell naw if I was going to let him touch me in that way. I heard AK growl in pure irritation, and his grip on me tightened dangerously as my shirt fell to the floor. Ugh. This was going to get ugly. God don't like ugly. I kicked harder and faster, nearly whacking his private area.  
  
"I suppose," the asshole muttered, "that I'll have to find a way to neutralize your actions." What the fuck was that supposed to mean?  
  
I soon found out.  
  
I found myself devoid of the ability to breathe, and AK kept his lips locked with mine, his tongue constantly demanding entry. Hell naw if I give it to him. "Arrgh!" That son of a bitch bit my lower lip! Filthy asshole. (But I wonder... how was he supposed to breathe too? Maybe he was used to being a sadistic twat)  
  
He took advantage of my state of shock and shoved the body's strongest muscle right to the back of my throat. (How he did it, I'll never know.) I gagged desperately, and my kicks declined in their fury, in need of more oxygen. My entire body went through a very slow shut down sequence, all too tired to do anything but crawl pathetically at AK's chest, which really only caused him to moan happily (at least, I think it was happiness) and squeeze closer to me. When he finally let go, I collapsed at the sudden lack of support. My body only really cared about getting as much oxygen as it could, and my mind was thinking remarkably homophobic thoughts.  
  
AK smirked and laughed coldly, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a thick wad of yen. He counted a few bills out and threw them upon my chest. "That was fun, pet."  
  
I coughed. "I couldn't breathe..." I whispered angrily. "I couldn't breathe for almost three whole minutes..."  
  
"Trust me, darling," AK replied, "it'll get worse, or rather, better. But all of my employees get used to it." He threw my jacket and shirt right next to my head and pointed to the door. "I left an address in your blazer's pocket. You will wait outside of that building tomorrow at seven thirty exactly."  
  
Gods, this was a really bad idea.  
  
[A/N: Auuuugh! What did I just DO?? It was too short AGAIN, AND I made my darling perverted AK some sort of a sadistic asshole! Please don't flame me for this terrible chapter. I'm just trying to build up the internal and external conflict between Kaiba and Jou. To be realistic, it'll have to take time. For now, AK owns Jou. Yes, Kaiba will eventually kick his ass. To make up for such an unfunny chapter, I shall now sing some Operation Ivy (Jesse Michaels is my GOD!): These boots were made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are going to walk all over you! Walk all over you! (Sorry!)] 


	4. Four

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

--------

This is Four.

--------

It was the best of nights. It was the worst of nights. It was an age of wealth. It was an age of addiction.

Yeah yeah yeah, it's all the same.

I walked down the M District, a slightly cleaner (but not by much) area of Domino, looking for the address that the asshole (you know, AK) had given me. Of COURSE I didn't want to go, but honestly, did you think I actually had a choice? Please.

I looked up at the building in question and there was the dirtiest nightclub I ever did see. The very ground that I stood upon shook violently with the pounding beat of... TECHNO?? AK likes that... that crap?! No wonder he only gets to violate high school boys. (Not everyone in Japan is into electronic music, thank you very much. Well... Anzu is, but she's a stupid-head. Just kidding.)

I checked my watch, seven thirty in the PM. I spotted bright pink hair out of the corner of my eye. Asshole time.

AK walked up with Kohta flanking him, as if he were some sort of bodyguard. The asshole grinned and Pink Hair laughed through his cigarette. I noted that AK never seemed to allow himself to be seen using any chemical vices: alcohol, cigarettes, or his merchandise. Must have given himself an air of power to not succumb to the same crap that destroyed kids on the street everyday. Including Kaiba...

Poor Kaiba. (I do have a heart, but I never said that, okay?) He's on the road to being hopelessly addicted, and I've seen what happens to addicts over the past week. I couldn't care less what happens to the pompous ass, but Mokuba? Is he honestly thinking about Mokuba when he's snorting the powder? What's wrong with him?

Okay, enough of that. Let's go back to the asshole.

AK found it imperative to speak. "You made it, pet." Kohta found AK's new moniker for me ridiculously funny. I, unfortunately, did not.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" I kept my fists to myself. Kohta once showed me one of the many knives that he keeps within his poser Matrix coat. He was wearing the coat that night. [A/N: Kohta reminds me of this one boy I know through debate/forensics. He seriously never goes anywhere without some sort of weapon. At a tournament, he carried this one cane. "That's not any sort of weapon!" I said. He grinned and pointed out the real 8-ball that's used as a handle. "I could bash someone's head in," he said. He once pulled a straight razor on a kid in the middle of some bookstore. Yeah. Really creepy, and you don't wanna fuck with him. Unless you like mutilation.]

The asshole's smile grew. "You're learning. Lovely." He turned to the nightclub, the place where I really didn't want to go to. "So, what do you think?"

I grimaced. "Couldn't we go to the House of Blue Leaves? It's only a train ride away... and hey! I think The 5,6,7,8s are playing tonight!" I cowered slightly at AK's glare. "Or we can stay in town! In fact, Baka Baka is playing downtown!" [A/N: The 5,6,7,8s are the COOLEST!]

Kohta raised an eyebrow. "YOU like The 5,6,7,8s? That's a GIRL'S kind of rock band." My blush confirmed his answer and he turned to AK. "Potentially gay."

I took great offense to that comment, but I remembered the poser Matrix coat and didn't do or say anything. I'm such a bitch.

AK smiled with great pleasure as Kohta tossed his cancer stick to the ground and crushed it swiftly with his toe. The asshole lead the way into the club and Pink Hair grabbed me by the elbow and tossed me through the door.

I expected to shell out some yen for cover charges, but the asshole nodded at the doorman and all three of us whizzed right by. So he's good for something.

AK grabbed us a booth (booths in a crappy nightclub?) and Kohta plopped me down right next to him. I tried to scoot away without being too obvious. Didn't work. Kohta growled and glared, and I was prompted to scoot closer to AK, bringing me a counterproductive result.

Pink Hair lit up yet another cancer stick. "Those things kill, you know."

He growled at me to shut up, and called out, "Oy! Supernova!"

Within ten seconds, a tall, lanky girl with relatively dark skin and shaggy black (with white streaks?) hair walked up, dressed as if she worked there. She forced a smile and acknowledged the two. "Hello, Kohta. AK." What appeared to be hate glittered through her eyes for a moment when she recognized the latter, but it was gone when I tried to take a closer look.

AK smirked, and the intent to cause humiliation and hurt ran through his eyes. It stayed there. "Tell me, how is your brother doing?"

She gritted her teeth dangerously and changed the subject to me. "Who is this?"

AK looked at me for a moment, and turned back to her. "Oh. Just a new... employee. His name's Jonouchi Katsuya, but he prefers to be called 'Pet'."

She rolled her eyes and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you --" she added the next part deliberately, "Katsuya."

"Nice to meet you too," I answered dutifully.

"Pet," AK added, "this is Supernova. She won't tell anyone her real name."

She glared and tried to change the subject again. "What will you three have?"

AK wouldn't drop it. "If I remember correctly, she's yakuza."

"I WAS yakuza," she snapped. "Boss Tenkawa was killed. Now, what will you have?"

"Oh yes. I remember now. And I remember that you said that you didn't want to work for anyone else but Tenkawa, and nobody wanted you anyway because you're half African," AK mocked mercilessly.

"What. Will. You. Have?" Supernova forced through her teeth.

AK chose to kill the joke for the sake of his thirst. "I shall have a club soda with grape juice, Kohta will take his scotch straight, and Pet will have..." he thought for a moment, "Pet will have a Raspberry Passion. With one of those cute little umbrellas in it."

Hell naw if I was going to take an apparently girly drink in front of AK. "I'll have water, please."

AK's arrogant smile disappeared, replaced with a very ugly look of anger. "Excuse me? I've ordered for you. It's rude to reject."

"Ah, but I am deathly allergic to raspberries," I tried.

AK snapped his fingers and Kohta pulled out the index card that had my face on it. AK took it and scanned it quickly, handing it back to Kohta. "No. You're not. Why are you lying?"

"I don't want a Raspberry Passion. I want water," I insisted, crossing my arms and pouting like a small child.

"Oh really? Well, I insist that you have a Raspberry Passion. It's quite refreshing, actually," AK snapped sarcastically.

"I'll just bring a small Raspberry Passion with a side of water for you, okay?" Supernova interrupted. She looked directly at me as she said this, and I swore I saw specks of sympathy in her eyes. She smiled. "Gee, I make it sound like we're at some fast food restaurant."

She laughed, and Kohta and I joined in, both apparently jumping at the chance to be sincerely amused. AK glared at his colleague, and he immediately stopped and growled at me. I stopped, and Supernova glared at AK.

He smirked right back. "Shouldn't you be off to get our drinks?" As she left, he added to her retreating back, "And tell the DJ to play some Denki Groove!"

I saw her shake violently for a few moments, and she continued on her way to the bar.

AK grinned after her in victory, and turned to me. "So. You digging the music, Pet?"

I tried my hardest to ignore the pounding, repetitive crap that emitted from thirteen speakers all around the room. "Absolutely fucking not. I hate techno."

"That's a pity." He stroked my hair. "You'll learn to tolerate it. Or perhaps even love it."

I changed the subject before I could punch him out. "How do you know Supernova?"

His eyebrow lifted in interest. "Hm? You like her?"

"She's pretty." What? I hadn't the opportunity to check out a girl in quite a while. [A/N: No, Supernova is NOT a Mary Sue. I promise you, she has her faults. A lot of them.]

"Really now. You're into girls?" His eyes flashed dangerously once more, and I chose not to answer. AK noticed. "I asked you a question, Pet." I still stayed silent. He stopped stroking my hair. "You dare to ignore me?" Still no answer on my part, and he yanked my head back, kissing me very publicly. I blushed furiously, and I prayed that nobody I knew was here. "Keep in mind that I employ you, I pay you, and I own you. Do not rub me the wrong way, Pet."

He waited for my answer, and I obliged. (What was I gonna do? Kohta keeps knives and he's in AK's service.) "Yes... AK."

"Oh no, I don't think you should call me by my name anymore. I refer to you by a nickname, you should be allotted that same opportunity." I didn't like where this was going, and I was right. "From now on, you will refer to me as Master. Are we clear?"

"Yes... Master."

"Good."

I bowed my head so that AK could not see me cry in shame and embarrassment.

----

Supernova brought the drinks fairly quickly, and I downed my water without giving her the chance to actually set it down on the table. She smiled at my desperation, and promised to bring another glass later if I so wished. I wished.

AK's lip curled at our apparent nonspoken alliance against him. "Where is Pet's Raspberry Passion?" he snapped.

She nearly slammed it down between us. "Here."

He inspected it carefully. "Where is the umbrella that I asked for?"

For once, she smirked at him. "We're all out of cocktail umbrellas."

"That is bullshit and you know it," he snarled.

Her smile of small victory grew and at this point, she actually showed her teeth. "Would you like to check storage to confirm your hypothesis?" Her confidence grew as he refused to answer. "No? Then would you like to order any more feminine drinks? I believe we're all out of cherries also." She turned on her heels and marched away.

AK shoved the drink (which had lost most of its embarrassing feminine appearance) at me. "Drink it."

I drank, and I didn't mind. Hey, AK lost an opportunity to humiliate me. It was all good.

Until he began to stroke my leg. Boy, was that uncomfortable. He must have decided that if he couldn't humiliate me into total submission, then straight up molestation should work.

He put down his club soda (told you he doesn't drink alcohol) and Kohta watched on with his fifth cigarette in his mouth, and AK leaned even closer to me (if that were possible). "You know what my hands are telling me?" he whispered huskily. "They're telling me that you've got the body of a god." El mano de AK slid up my thigh. Urk. "Let's see if they're right."

Apparently Kohta does have a soul, and I think he was getting uncomfortable. "Um, I think I'm gonna go talk to Supernova over at the bar." His face was rapidly turning red and he let his cigarette go out.

AK was still making his way to my zipper. "You will stay right there, Kohta." Kohta obeyed, and I didn't know why. (Doesn't HE carry the weapons?) He diverted his attentions back to me. "Now... I believe I was just about to..." His fingers trickled over my zipper, and I gulped loudly. "Relax, Pet."

Idiot.

He chose to ignore my obvious sentiments towards him, and pressed on the zipper softly. "I think this will be rather enjoyable." He paused for measure. "For me, at least."

I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they would break. "Whatever makes you say that?" Such sarcasm must be unhealthy.

"Because you and I both know that you're a stone-cold fag." He seemed to want to put off the actual undoing of the zipper. For measure, of course.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I struggled not to retch when I added, "Master."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so."

"Hm. Insolent, are we?" He began to slowly unzip my trousers. "I can fix that."

Don't nobody want to be a Good Samaritan and save me anymore? I looked around frantically for security or somebody (even Supernova was nowhere in sight) to help me. All were either ignoring everyone else or had assumed that I was AK's bitch, and didn't want to intervene.

But apparently, one person had noticed that AK was totally trying to diddle with me in public, and he walked up to our booth. Unfortunately, it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Kaiba?"

[A/N: Oooooh! Semi-cliffhanger! And YES, this chapter is finally long enough! And a new character, who I promise you will not go for Jou (and Jou won't go for her) but will play a nonromantic role later in this strange, twisted, dark humor story. Heh, what if she went for Anzu? I'd have like a mini-yuri story in here. Hey... that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all. Or if she went for Mai? Or Isis? Or Shizuka? Or... or...heheheheheh. That's a big maybe. As in, I am seriously considering it. Noticed how AK and Kohta are changing as this story progresses? Kohta used to be the dangerous one, and AK the source of relief. Now AK is totally abusing Jou, and Kohta obviously doesn't like it that much. And I wonder how Supernova knows AK, and why does she hate him so? (Other than the fact that he is one pretty sadist.) Hmm.. speculate amongst yourselves, and leave a review while you're at it.]


	5. Five

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

--------

This is Five.

--------

Oh hell.

AK looked up, and realized that Kaiba and I knew each other. His smirk, unfortunately, grew. "Kaiba-san. One of my best customers. I hope you found the goods I delivered yesterday in proper order." He kicked back and waited for Kaiba's reaction as he sipped benignly on his club soda.

Kaiba was apparently in a state of shock, and he had to force out his next words. "AK. It was a... pleasure. I see you and Jonouchi-san --" (he has never called me that, ever) "know each other outside of work."

"Ah, yes. You've dueled with Pet on multiple occasions, correct?"

Kaiba turned red with what I like to think is embarrassment. "That is irrelevant."

"I will decide what has relevancy. Are we clear, Kaiba-san?"

I have never seen Kaiba so submissive and weak ever in my life. He wasn't arrogant, he wasn't even assertive. This could not be the Kaiba Seto that I knew (and hated). The real Kaiba Seto was irritating, demanding, and bossy, he was insanely determined and he was flashy, he was worldly and he was openly powerful. What I saw in front in me in that nightclub was a thin wasp of a man, well on the road to destruction by cocaine. He wasn't even wearing one of his stupid fruity trenchcoats, and the cashmere sweater that he was wearing hung limply on his shoulders, which caused me to wonder if he ever ate anymore. Probably not.

Back to the current situation, with AK mocking Kaiba mercilessly and me turning redder and redder as the CEO in question absorbed the scene. A hundred thousand yen says that if he ever sees Mai around Domino, he'll tell her a story about how I must be gay. Urgh. She'll totally use that against me. I know she would.

Kaiba stared for a few more moments before trying to excuse himself without looking like a blubbering idiot. "I'll see you tomorrow at six fifteen. Saraba da." He bowed, and quickly ducked out of the area.

AK threw an arm over my shoulder under the pretense of success. "Kaiba-san looked as though he knew you very well. You two aren't...?"

"Absolutely fucking not." My voice, for the first time that evening , actually rose a few pitches above his, perhaps because I was reminded of the fact that I was supposed to hate Kaiba with all of my being. (I think I'm hating AK a bit more...) "I can't stand that pompous ass."

AK kept his smirk. Ugh. That smirk is ugly. "Really? So I suppose you wouldn't mind delivering product to him from now on?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." I turned, as so not to face him. Fortunately for me, my eye caught my watch. "Holy shit!"

AK frowned, and Kohta woke out of his stupor (he had done nothing but sit and watch AK drool all over me, at AK's demand). "What?"

"It's to midnight!"

"Are you going to turn into a pumpkin?" AK answered scathingly, and my mind suffered a slight blow. It recovered.

"No, but I have school tomorrow and I have to get up at six in the morning! At this rate I'll only get five and a half hours of sleep!"

AK rolled his eyes to the heavens, and he adjusted his prop tortoiseshell glasses. (He doesn't need them, but he wears them to look cool.) "How much do you need, Pet?"

I glared and I got up. AK pushed me back down. "I have to get to school on time."

"Or what?" Now AK was the one who was behaving like a child.

"Or I'll get a week's worth of after-school detention, and I won't be able to deliver anything for you." I paused for measure. "That means you can't see me."

AK snorted in contempt and rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I could see you whenever I wanted, but tonight I'll humor you. You may leave."

I got up and left, thinking that I wasn't going to say another goddamn word. But AK noticed my deliberate silence and said very loudly, "What do we say, Pet?"

I growled to myself and turned red as other patrons turned to look at me. "Thank you... Master."

"Much better. Now, go on home. I will see you in two days after school. No excuses."

I ran the hell out of that club. I didn't care if Kaiba saw me or not.

----

I, thank the gods, woke up at six, after immediately crashing on my bed in my clothes when I got home that night. My father was asleep at the couch, the TV blaring nonsense, with two empty beer bottles on the floor. He's making progress, I suppose.

I ran most of the way to school, not because I was running late, but because I was so used to the routine. Wake up, roll out of bed, throw myself in the shower, throw myself out, throw on my uniform, take a swig of some milk (ain't nothing to eat in that place), run to school in order to not be late. This morning I lucked out. I was in front of Domino High with half an hour to spare.

Anzu, Honda, and Yuugi (who occasionally talked to his yami, Atemu) were all outside of the steps when they heard me coming. Honda grinned like the true idiot that he is (but I love him anyway). "Hey! Jou's on time for once!"

Yuugi smiled and nodded energetically (he's the size of a ten year old kid, and he's got the chipperness to match). Anzu flashed the V sign. (Ugh.) "See what happens when you start to care about your education, Jou? It's all about --"

"Yeah yeah yeah," I interrupted her before she could link my success to friendship. "I only rushed because I didn't want a week of detention. Sensei Kukihara can really back up her threats."

They all laughed, because they knew it was true.

"Hey! Katsuya! Jonouchi-san!" A female seemed to be addressing me, and we all turned to see who it was.

"Supernova! What's up?" I grinned. It's nice to see a familiar face outside of school.

She had parked her motorcycle right at the curb, and she tucked her helmet under her arm. Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu all stared as if she were from outer space, probably because she and her bike were both entirely decorated in white. She walked up to me and shook my hand graciously. "How are you? It was a pleasure meeting you last night."

"Last night?" Yuugi was surprised. "You said you were over at the library last night."

I looked immediately to Supernova, who immediately knew that my friends knew nothing about my... involvement in the narcotics industry. She looked to the others and nodded. "Yes. I met him at the library last night. I was trying to get a book on the top shelf. He helped me out. Nice friend you have there."

I secretly let out a sigh of relief. "Guys, this is Supernova."

They all dutifully said their hellos. She shook each of their hands, but seemed to pause when she got to Anzu. Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she quickly gained the bad habit of staring. "Why... hello."

I jumped in, so to save Supernova's pride. "This is Mazaki Anzu."

"Really? Pleasure to meet you, Anzu. That is... quite a pretty name." She was actually blushing. Can you believe that? I barely could.

Anzu was oblivious and only said thank you.

Yuugi checked his watch. "It's ten minutes to class. We should get going."

Supernova held up a hand. "I would like to talk to you for a moment, Katsuya."

I nodded and called to the others, "I'll be right there in a minute, don't wait up!" They left for class, leaving me alone with Supernova.

She rocked on her heels and whistled nervously, not really touching on the subject. "Anzu's very pretty... does she have a... you know... boyfriend or anything?"

I giggled a bit. (Yes, I do giggle.) "No. And nobody really knows if she's truly straight, so... chance for you?" That was bullshit, and I know it. Everybody knows that she's totally (and possibly way too much) into Atemu.

"Yeah, yeah..." She tried really hard to look nonchalant. Didn't work. "Great. Chance for me."

"So..." I drifted. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh! Oh, yes," she came back to reality, "It's about AK."

"Oh, GOD. Does that asshole want me to ditch school or something?"

She frowned. "What? What makes you think that I would _ever _lower myself to work for that cunt?" She noted my "excuse me?" expression. "Whoops, sorry."

I shook it off. "Whatever. Please, make it quick."

She pulled what appeared to be a slim, wooden case with a hilt (a hilt?) sticking out of it. "Now that AK has announced to everyone in the... industry that you are his, you might have to protect yourself. There are other druglords, yakuza or not, who would love to get rid of competition. AK, of course, is nothing, but it's best to be safe. A friend of mine makes great weaponry, so I got him to allow you this."

I examined it carefully between my fingers. "Is it a...?"

"Yep. A knife. I would have given you one of my swords, but that'd be kind of hard to conceal. And look," she pointed to the case as if she were giving me a birthday present at a pleasant little slumber party, "I decorated the sheath. Thought it should have a personal touch."

The sheath was painted black, with what appeared to be white typewritten words (in English, which I know) all over it. She even added a screened photo of The 5,6,7,8s. How kind.

However, she had still given me a knife right before school started for the day, which made me wonder what kind of weapons she carried. I nodded my thanks, and she smiled as though it were nothing. Yep. Definitely former yakuza.

She added, "I need you to meet me outside of the park after school. With AK all over you, somebody's gotta teach you how to hold your own."

I grimaced apologetically. "I can't. We've all made plans to go to the arcade after school today. I can't cancel on my friends."

She rolled her eyes. "Self-defense doesn't outweigh the arcade?"

"I'm sorry." I thought for a moment. "You can meet us there though..."

"Absolutely not. Your friends don't need to see me."

"_Anzu's _going to be there." I knew I caught her attention. "And she plays DDR."

Supernova's face brightened. "Really? I'll be there." Her eyes went all cloudy, and I'm pretty sure I know why. She waved me away as she put her helmet back on and walked back to her motorcycle. "Go on off to class."

I did, and I heard the engine zipping away to wherever.

----

Let's not talk about how much school normally sucks.

Anzu, Yuugi, Honda, and I all ran out of that terrible building, taking off our respective blazers and ties, glad to be free of school-prison for at least a few hours. In the stereotypical friendship fashion, we walked and laughed and teased our way to the nearest arcade.

Where Supernova was waiting, leaning against her motorcycle, only two seconds away from lighting a cigarette.

Anzu recognized her. "Hey, is that... who'd you call her? Supernova?"

Honda nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

Yuugi frowned. "Is that a cigarette in her mouth? That's disgusting."

If I were a silly cartoon character, I would have started to sweat profusely. Yuugi, being the innocent little boy that he is, refuses to be around anyone who submits to chemical vices. (This includes smoking.) I know. I remember him going on the rampage over at Honda's house, throwing out any and all alcohol and/or cigarettes. I only wish you could have seen the look on Honda's sister's face when she got home to see her precious wine coolers all gone. And I wish you could have seen Honda try to make her believe that Yuugi actually went on any sort of rampage.

Supernova looked up and saw the disgusted look on Yuugi's face and the expectant look on Anzu's, and tossed the unlit cigarette to the ground. Ouch. Those things cost money. She must really be interested.

"Hey, Supernova. You came."

She rolled her eyes to the sky. "Yeah. I did." She turned to Anzu, under the pretense of coolness and calmness. Pssh, yeah right. "You're... Anzu, right?" My ass she didn't remember her name. One day and I already knew she had a crush.

Anzu nodded and smiled, totally oblivious. "And you're Supernova. Cool that you're here. Maybe we can all hang out today!"

"I asked her to meet us here," I explained.

"Oh. That's cool." Anzu's smile grew, and I swear I saw Supernova melt.

----

Everything was wonderful.

Anzu challenged Supernova to a game of DDR (as she does to everyone she hangs out with), and I swear I saw Supernova blush when she said yes. She made up some bullshit story about how she wasn't _that _good and perhaps Anzu should help her get better. Uh huh. She wants her.

Anzu, being the oblivious girl that she is, grabbed Supernova around the waist and pulled her over to the nearest DDR machine. She melted again, and was barely able to put her tokens in the slot. I know she chose fast songs on purpose (give me a better excuse for choosing Afronova on heavy) and her eyes constantly drifted from the screen to Anzu's derriere. Once again, Anzu didn't notice.

Yuugi challenged Honda to a round of Tekken; Honda lost badly. Anzu kept laughing and poking at Supernova playfully, encouraging her to try harder. And I stood against the wall, sipping on a soda, watching my friends waste their money on pressing buttons and watching screens. Everything was most definitely wonderful.

Until the pager that Anzu got me for my birthday vibrated furiously at my side. Only one other person would ever page me at this point. Can you guess?

I tapped each of my friends on the shoulder, telling them that I had to go home, because my father was expecting dinner early tonight. Both Supernova and Honda knew it was bullshit: the former knowing that AK was summoning me to molest and force me to deliver drugs, Honda because he knew that I would never do shit for my father. They said nothing, for ignorance is bliss.

Supernova, however, nodded to my blazer, forcing me to remember that she had given me a dagger earlier, and that she expected me to use it. She muttered something about meeting her tomorrow evening at the park that was about two blocks away from Domino High.

You know, it's awfully nice of her to try to teach me self-defense, but really. What can I possibly do with AK all up in my pants?

[A/N: That chapter was fluffier, longer, and concentrated more on Supernova's newborn crush on Anzu. I'll get back to Jou molestation and potential violence next chapter. Oh yeah, and next chapter, Jou and Kaiba will get a bit... closer. You'll find out how. Sorry for this sketchiness. I wanted something slightly happier. To make up for it, the Heavens to Bikini Kill jukebox presents "Feels Blind" by Bikini Kill: As I woman I was taught to always be hungry. Yeah, women are well acquainted with thirst. Yeah, we can eat just about anything. We may even eat your hate up like love... **we eat your hate like love, we eat your hate like love. We eat your hate like love, we eat your hate like love. We eat your hate like love, we eat your hate like love. We eat your hate like fucking love... **HOW DOES IT FEEL? IT FEELS BLIND. HOW DOES IT FEEL, WELL, IT FEELS FUCKING BLIND. WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT ME? NOTHING. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE TAUGHT ME, YOUR WORLD HAS TAUGHT ME NOTHING. See you next chapter.]


	6. Six

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

--------

This is Six.

--------

I think AK gets off to me knocking on his door.

He threw it open, totally breathless, then he realized that I was still standing. He composed himself into his routine asshole manner, and smirked. I only glared. His eyes narrowed and he yanked me into the apartment by my collar.

He threw me into the general living space, where Kohta was packing tiny sampler bags of cocaine. This time he wasn't smoking the merchandise, but a cigarette dangled out of his mouth anyway. I waved hello to Pink Hair, and he only nodded his recognition.

AK's index finger ran down my cheek. Ass. "Wait here."

I let out my AK-nervous anticipation breath the moment he left the room. Kohta looked up to see his partner gone, and looked to me. "How are you, Jonouchi-san?"

I was sort of surprised, for that was the first time Kohta had ever struck a conversation with me when AK wasn't there. Normally he just growled and fiddled with some razor until AK returned. Of course, I didn't want to incite Kohta's pink haired rage, so I answered the best I could. "I'm fine, considering the circumstances."

Kohta laughed, but sincerely this time around. "You're not the first, and I doubt you'll be the last."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I think I had an idea, I just needed Kohta to confirm it.

"It means, Jonouchi-san, that AK's gone through plenty of high school boys like yourself. All of them in situations like your own, all of them in need of money."

"There has to be a reason why he does this, then..."

"Yeah, it gives him power. He doesn't look like it, but he gets off on power." Kohta paused to put out his cigarette. "You know, he wasn't always like this... He wasn't such an ass when we first met..." He put down the bag he was packing, and drifted off into space.

Only to be pulled out of it by AK's reentry. "Is that all, Kohta, or do you wish to tell Pet even _more _about when we were young and stupid?"

"There's lots to tell, AK," Kohta growled softly, "and not all of it is about us."

"Give Pet a history lesson later. For now, we must deal with this." The "this" in question was a dog collar that he held up in my face. It was black leather, yes. It had studs, yes. And most of all, it had a sterling silver name tag, with "Pet" engraved on it.

Kohta snorted and put down the cocaine to light up another cigarette. "Wonderful. So Jonouchi-san gets to inherit the collar."

AK laughed, but never sincerely. "Rather early, I know. But I think I'm getting attached this time around." He looked to me. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a sick fuck."

I honestly regret saying that. I should have known enough not to be so insolent. But men and their pride...

AK's smirk turned very ugly. His eyes narrowed in pure anger, yet his voice was as always, calm and unwavering. (But I think he was a little too quiet for comfort.) "I will not ask you to repeat it. I will only tell you that you will never speak to me in such a manner again. Are we clear, Pet?"

I refused to answer, more insolence on my part.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

Still no speech emitting from my voice box. Ooooh, I must have been thinking crazy that night.

AK said nothing more. He only grabbed me by the collar, and in an amazing show of strength, shoved me to the wall and held me there. "Insolent boy," he murmured, "I'll have to teach you obedience."

You guessed it. He molested me. Again.

To be accurate, he threw aside my blazer (thank the gods he didn't notice the dagger in there, he was too absorbed in me), unbuttoned my shirt, and in a stereotypical fashion ran his hands all over my chest. He mumbled some assorted (and stupid) things about how I was a bad dog and how I needed to be punished or I would never learn. Honestly, you would think that if I was so "bad" as he said, then he should just stop paying me. But no, a sadist doesn't think like that.

His stupid hands slid in their stupid manner down to my stupid zipper and he stupidly threatened to stupidly unzip my trousers and stupidly violate me. Fortunately, Kohta isn't as half as stupid, and he got up and threw a pillow at AK's head. "Haven't you had enough?"

AK threw me aside ('cuz, you know, I'm no more than his pet at this point), and strode up to Kohta under the pretense of authority. Kohta refused to back down, and instead only crossed his arms and served up a very frightening death glare. "Excuse me?" AK snapped.

"I said, 'Haven't you had enough?' You've been molesting high school boys left and right for the past _five years_. Ever stop to think how it affects people around you?"

AK snickered. "Do you honestly think I care about what happens to them? They're toys. When toys are old or broken, you throw them away. You've known this for _five years_, since when did you get so humanitarian on me?"

"So maybe you don't care what happens to these boys, but I know you care about how it affects _me_, if nobody else. I went into this industry so I could be with you, and you did the same for me. Now suddenly molesting teenagers is more important? You're making it really hard to love you, AK..."

Say what? Kohta and AK are... in love? Well, not at this moment, because AK is addicted to teenage boys, but they must have been together at some time. Hard to imagine, I know. (On a side note: is everybody in the narcotics industry gay or something?)

Regardless, they both stood there, glaring in what I assume is a mixture of love, hate, disappointment, and expectation. (For all I know, it could just be hate.) AK, still glaring at Kohta, picked up a blue and black school backpack and tossed it to me. "Put on your clothing, take that backpack, and go to Kaiba's. He should have recovered by now."

"Excuse me?" I was confused. "Recovered from what?"

"Just go!" That was the first time I had ever seen AK actually yell, so I split that scene as soon as possible.

----

I walked into Kaiba's secret apartment building at about ten past nine in the PM. I went up the creaky ass stairs, passing the elevator that was always out of order. I walked down the sticky hall, holding my breath, because I could probably get drunk and high if I breathed the air. I found the apartment in question, and I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I knocked rapidly and repeatedly, calling, "Hey, Seto? Seto?" (No way was I going to say his last name, in case anyone was listening.) "You there? I know you have to be..."

I began to hammer in frustration, knowing perfectly well that I couldn't go anywhere until the materials were delivered. My hammering caused the already unlocked door to swing open. I walked in, not really thinking.

"Anyone here?" My voice echoed, and there was still no answer. I walked into the kitchen (or what you could _call _a kitchen). "Holy shit!"

There lay Kaiba Seto, ruthless CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, master duelist, owner of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, teenage genius, amazing businessman, on the floor of a kitchen in the K District, Domino's ghetto, completely nude and shaking like mad. Don't tell anyone, but I ran to his side and lifted his head, examining the damage.

His eyes were heavy lidded, and his hair strewn everywhere, not containing an ounce of the perfection that it normally did. I noticed that there were assorted pock marks all over his arms, probably from needles. Damn, he shoots heroin too? Does he wanna die?

He was breathing. That was a good sign.

Apparently, he was also somewhat awake. "J-J-Jou?" he mumbled. His speech was relatively slurred. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had used _something _within the past few hours.

"What happened to you, Kaiba?" No, I didn't care. But nothing is scarier than seeing your fellow man so... so fucked up like this.

"It..." he struggled with his words, "it was... it was AK."

"_What?!_"

"AK.." he paused to cough a bit, "came... here..."

"Okay," I patiently tried to translate, "AK came over here, how long ago?"

"S-six... fifteen... think..."

"You think he came over around six fifteen... then what?"

"Had... some... ya... ya..." He seemed to have trouble making out more than two syllables at a time.

"Ya...? You mean yakuza?"

He jumped at the mention of the word. "Yes!" He fell back in another coughing fit. "They... ah... attack... me... they... stick... needle..."

"They jumped you? And they injected you with some narcotics?"

"Yes. Then... AK... says... good time..."

"AK told his yakuza buddies that he wanted to show them a good time." This time around it wasn't confirmation. I knew that was precisely what AK would do.

Kaiba nodded slowly.

I didn't need him to talk anymore. "Correct me if I'm wrong. So AK comes over like you had planned at six fifteen with a couple of his yakuza buddies. He says that he wants to show them a good time, so they jump you, hold you down, and stick you full of some narcotic with really serious debilitating effects, most definitely not heroin. While you're totally drugged out, they... rape you?" I thought I was going to gag, and Kaiba nodded for me to continue. "They rape you, leave you on the kitchen floor to recover, and split, leaving the front door open."

I paused. This was terrible. AK had a reason for being such a sadist with me, and I took it like a bitch because I needed money. But doing that to Kaiba? He was probably the wealthiest customer he ever had. And knowing AK's nature, he probably took photographs of those yakuza bastards raping the poor man.

The primary question was _why? _Why the hell would AK even consider attacking Kaiba? And why was he hanging around with yakuza? Did he want to get on their good side? That's a pretty sick way to do it, even for him.

"Kaiba?" I asked softly, considering his bad shape. "Do you know what they injected you with?"

He shook his head and even more of his hair fell in front of his eyes. I brushed them away, his eyes were indicators of his condition.

"I'll have to take you to the hospital."

"Noooooo!" he wailed, and he began to squirm and fight away from me.

"Kaiba, stop it! For all we know, that dose could be lethal!"

He kicked even faster and shit, behaving like a small child, mumbling things about how he couldn't be seen like this and such.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "You've got to be kidding, Kaiba."

His continued struggling said no, he wasn't kidding.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do with you? I _won't _take you home to Mokuba, and I'm not taking you to any of our homes... Do you honestly want to stay here?"

He nodded fiercely, apparently riding on pure adrenaline, provided by the shock of being potentially found out.

I sighed deeply, and secretly cursed the gods. Why was _I _the one who had to stay with Kaiba that night? Why do _I _have to risk school just to make sure the person I've immaturely (yes, I admit that our hate for each other is immature) hated for such a long time doesn't die? This sucks. I didn't even know what he was injected with or how much, so I didn't even really know how much danger he was in. All I knew was that AK was behind it, and therefore, that could not be good.

"Kaiba," I muttered, blushing furiously, "I'm going to have to stay with you tonight. But you had better have some way to make sure I get to school on time tomorrow."

No answer. And that was because he fell fast asleep, snuggling into my warm, clothed chest.

Okay, whatever they injected him with must have given him a serious high, because Kaiba does not snuggle. Think about it. Imagine a tall, skinny, brunette rich boy prick who wears the stupidest, flashiest, fruitiest trenchcoats you ever did see snuggling with _anyone_, even his little brother. That's right. You can't.

Something very strange occurred to me as Kaiba slept away on that kitchen floor. The man was completely nude, completely intoxicated (with something), and completely vulnerable. Shouldn't I take advantage of this remarkable opportunity to show Kaiba how much I hate him?

_No. _

And why not?

_Because that's what a sick fuck does, and you're not a sick fuck. _

Is that all? I know there's gotta be another reason why I'm not beating the shit out of Kaiba and taking photos.

_The hell you asking me for? Maybe you're gay or something._

Never say that again.

_Why not?_

You can't just _turn _gay.

_Didn't say you did. _

Then what are you saying?

_I'm saying that maybe you always liked guys but you either didn't know it or you refused to believe it. Admit it, Kaiba does have a nice body. _

Yeah. He does. Don't mean I like him.

_You don't have to. _

Okay. As long as I'm not obligated to this cunt in my arms, it's all gravy.

_You took the idea a lot better than I thought you would. _

I know. I think I'm growing up. Hey, I'm even taking care of a hopeless druggie.

I tapped Kaiba on the head, waking him up for a moment. "Hey, twat, you got a phone in here?"

He nodded and barely lifted his arm to point at the phone on the countertop. It looked as though it had never been used.

I set him down gently and took the phone, taking out my pager and flipping through some numbers.

"Hey, Supernova? About tomorrow after school. AK just had Kaiba gang-raped so he could get in yakuza good graces. I'm in."

[A/N: _Ehhhh, _this chapter was kind of sketchy, but at least I got the Seto/Jou ball rolling. It's weird though, Kaiba is totally not the pompous ass that we see in the manga or the anime. That's what drugs do to you, children, they make you a pussy and you get jumped by your dealer. Still, the second half was pretty sketchy. Ooooh, Kohta's been in love with AK? Where's his head at? How's he gonna love a sadist who likes to violate high school boys all the time? Shit's confusing you, isn't it? Don't worry, all will come together. Eventually. On to the Heavens to Bikini Kill jukebox, "Jogging With Jesus" by Ecstasis (my band, I play bass and sing harmonies): I said we're jogging with Jesus! Please boy, believe us! I'm a start a-knocking on heaven's door, and I'm not gonna go to school no more! I don't think you like me... but that won't affect me... I'll just call you a damn poser, and I'll be punk rawk while you run off with her! See you next chapter.]


	7. Seven

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

--------

This is Seven.

--------

Can you believe that I had to stay there on that kitchen floor all night long with Kaiba in my arms? Ugh. That shit's ugly.

I woke up at about five in the AM (that translates to ungodly hours) to somebody screaming bloody murder. I had to blink a few times to clear my line of sight, only to see Kaiba standing over me, covered in a cashmere sweater and a towel, glaring daggers in my general direction. Oh dear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"AK sent your fix. Nice to see you're awake."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. (Why am I so used to that look?) "AK? That son-of-a-bitch?"

"None other. Anyway, I saw you on the kitchen floor and God told me I'd go to hell if I didn't help you." I paused for measure. "_You_, Kaiba, are not worth going to hell over."

His frown deepened. (I know! It seems _impossible, _doesn't it?!) "That doesn't explain why you are here in my apartment a few hours before your school day starts."

I grew indignant. "Excuse me? I stayed and risked my ass for you --"

"Oh, being late for school is a big risk?" Kaiba interrupted.

"Shut the _fuck _up 'fore I knock you out, son!" I took a deep breath before continuing, I didn't need to start up another fight. "Okay, look. I stayed because you were all weird thanks to AK's drugs. I had no idea what he injected you with or how much, and you didn't either, so I had no option _but _to stay. Sorry for caring, Kaiba."

He paused, knowing perfectly well that today, he was in the wrong and I was in the right. (V is for Victory!) "Whatever. I need to get home. Find your way out." He turned to leave for the only other room, presumably to change into some real clothing.

"Excuse me?" I protested once more. "We're all the way out in the K District, in case you haven't noticed. It'll take me a lifetime to walk back to school. And besides, you still need to hand over your money for the stuff I had to deliver." I pointed to the backpack that I had thrown aside hours earlier.

Kaiba stared at the bag, and his eyes moved to his arm, still covered by cashmere. "You ever had one of those moments," he said thoughtfully, "when youreally, _really_ regret something you chose to do?"

"You're weird, Kaiba." I got to my feet, and brushed myself off. My uniform still has to look somewhat neat, you know. "Just take the cocaine and pay up."

He snapped out of his reverie and reached for his thick wallet on the kitchen counter. He pulled out a wad of yen and tossed to to me. I counted it out, and kicked the bag to him. "Enjoy." I stuffed the money in my pocket, and prepared to leave for AK's apartment, and started thinking of a good excuse as to why I would be late for school... again.

"Wait," Kaiba called. "I'll give you a ride."

Eh? Since when was Kaiba so generous? (Never.) "I'll need a _few _rides, but thanks anyway."

"Fine, I guess you really want to walk all the way home..."

"Shut up and grab your keys."

----

Let's skip the uneventful trip to AK's (where I simply put the money under the door, though I expected him to "question" me as to why the money came in so late), and the equally uneventful trip to my apartment, where I quickly showered, ate, and ran back out to Domino High. We can also skip the uneventful school day itself, because nothing that had relevancy happened that day, other than Anzu telling me that she got Supernova's number (under the pretense of friendship of course) and that she wanted to hang out with her in two days' time. (As friends... right.)

After school, I made up another story about how I was going to the library downtown to study. They bought it, and said that they were going to go help out at the Kame game shop (owned by Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku) until dinner time. Perfect.

I walked off in the direction of the subway entrance, and waited until they had turned around the corner. Perfect. I dashed off in the exact opposite direction to the park. I slowed to a mere walk as other patrons gave me funky stares.

I went to the furthest corner of the place, amongst plenty of trees and brushes, more than enough to cover up our actions. Supernova had said that we didn't need people interrupting us... whatever the hell that meant.

She was already there, leaning against a tree, her helmet at her feet, a cigarette already in her mouth. I grinned when she looked up and saw me. "You know, Anzu doesn't really like being around smokers that much. Maybe you should quit."

"Already ahead of you." She held up a box of nicotine patches. "This is my last cigarette." She inhaled deeply, exhaled in pure pleasure, and threw the butt to the ground, swiftly crushing it. Putting the box in her backpack, she walked up to me, taking out her own personal dagger. "Did you bring your weapon?"

At that moment I realized that I went through the entire day with a dagger in my blazer. Hm. Concealing weapons is not that hard. I pulled out the case and showed her.

She grinned. "Wonderful."

Without warning, she whipped her dagger out of its sheath, and lunged at me. I cried out in surprise and shock, and tried to dodge it. It was obvious that if she wasn't so kind, the blade would have gone into my forehead, and not into the tree behind me.

As I tried to catch my breath, she pulled the blade out of the wood (poor tree), and turned to me, smirking. (Oh God, not you too!) "You didn't see that coming, did you?"

I shook my head. No, I didn't see that coming, because one could assume that a friend would not lunge at you with a dagger.

"Look, Jonouchi-san --"

"Please, call me Jou," I interrupted in an attempt to appear calm and collected.

"Whatever, Jou. I'm not going to waste my time teaching you the 'way of the warrior' or any of that Karate Kid crap. You're gonna learn how to hold your own."

I frowned. "What makes you think I can't hold my own?"

"Punching out stupid high school boys does not count. Now that you're working for AK, proper fighting is a must. Nobody in the narcotics industry fights without a weapon. You need one too, and you need to know how to use it right. Now, take it out!"

I pulled the dagger out of its sheath, and held it like a sword, upright. She frowned. "That is exactly the _incorrect _way to hold your dagger. _Never _hold it upright, _never._"

I flipped it so that the blade was pointed to the ground. It looked weird.

"Now, we're going to have ourselves an little mock fight, just to see where you're at."

"Uh... okay --"

Supernova lunged at me, _again. _Her blade shot upward to my face, and I shouted again, and blocked it away with mine.

She grinned her approval, and crouched to slash at my stomach. I jumped back, and my dagger slashed downwards, to which she only side stepped and went for my arm. I barely moved it away in time.

Her smile grew as she side stepped around me, looking for a weak spot. God, she's scary when she's fighting. I suddenly felt bad for whoever had to deal with her when she was yakuza.

She took advantage of my brief lack of attention, and flipped the knife in midair, caught it, and stabbed at my stomach as if it were a sword. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods for two seconds before I realized that I wasn't dead, or even close to it.

She stayed crouched in her position, holding the tip of the blade precisely three centimeters from my torso. It was steady, not shaking at all, and she looked up at my blanched face and laughed.

"If you don't mind, Supernova," I was able to gasp out, "could you please not be so close with that thing?"

She stood upright, and fingered the blunt of her blade. "You have a lot to learn, Jou." She paused. "Now, you are going to shadow me. You need to learn proper knife technique. Now."

----

Remember Pai Mei from that Quentin Tarantino film _Kill Bill Vol. 2_? Remember how he was a total sadist, and he hated women, Americans, and just about everything else? Remember how he constantly beat the crap out of his student?

He ain't got nothing on Supernova.

She didn't have to actually touch me to make sure that I was exhausted beyond relief. She believed in constant repetition, insisting that I do the same lunge or the same stab twenty or thirty times, sometimes because she somehow knew I wasn't doing it right, and sometimes because it amused her. As my wrist was begging for me to stop, hers was mocking me constantly, saying "Hurry up, you ass! You work for AK, this is what you get!"

It was almost six when she finally decided that we were done for the day. I would have collapsed at her feet, only I would have expected her to make me do the switch stance exercise for another fifteen minutes.

She brushed herself off as if she had never forced a seventeen year old kid to nearly kill himself with knife exercises. Reaching into her backpack, she slapped on her first nicotine patch. Dedicated. "We still have a lot of ground to cover. But you're picking it up relatively well."

"That's great," I snapped sarcastically, and I sat on the ground to nurse my future carpal tunnel wrist. "So, what's happening? Are we back here tomorrow?"

"Nah. We shouldn't make it so obvious by coming here very often. Maybe every two or three days."

I rolled my eyes to the sky. "Or is it because you're seeing _Anzu _so often?"

She glared. "Anzu and I are friends. That is all."

I laughed. "Don't be so discouraged. You have a chance..."

"That is bullshit and you know it. She's straight."

"How do you know this?" Oh crud.

"She talked about this somebody named Atemu. It was like she was in love with the guy or something. I looked at her dead in the eye when she mentioned him. No way can she be into girls." Supernova sighed in defeat.

Supernova does not know defeat.

I tried to make it feel better. "Well.. I can get her over Atemu..."

Her head snapped up. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. Great guy, really. But he's totally not into her. He's actually really into his hikai -- ahem, I mean friend, Yuugi." Now for once, that was not bullshit. Really. I'm serious. Atemu likes his hikari. For real. Even though they share the same body. I know.

Supernova's smile went right back to her face. "Excellent! You do that for me, and I'll love you forever."

I smiled and nodded, but really I was thinking that to do that I would have to completely break Anzu's heart. That is something I am not doing. She'll fall for Supernova. How can she not?

----

[A/N: Dayum this chapter's long!]

On the way home, the pager went off again.

Shit.

I delayed for a few moments, thinking that if I didn't check, it would go away.

It didn't go away.

I checked.

It was AK.

I ran to the nearest pay phone and slowed the dialing process for as long as I could. My fingers must have weighed a few tons, making it much harder to press the actual buttons. When the deed was finally done, I waited.

Two rings and AK picked up. "Hello there, Pet." How the hell does he know? Gods! "May I ask you a question?"

If I say yes, he'll go ultra-creepy. If I say no, he'll take it out on me later. I opted for no answer.

"Tell me, Pet, when I sent you to make the delivery at nine, why did I not get the envelope until five fifteen the next morning?"

I still didn't answer.

"Can you tell me what you were doing with Kaiba-san?"

I was feeling extra-insolent that evening.

"I know that I am not talking to myself, Pet."

"Good for you." I am not about to just jump into obedience. The guy's a sadistic asshole. Uh uh.

"Why were you there until five in the morning, Pet?"

"Getting all defensive, hm?" I snapped. "Maybe I was there so long because he was totally fucked up on whatever you injected in him, and your little yakuza buddies had their way with him and left him on the bathroom floor." I paused. "Taking drugs and lying down all by yourself without even knowing if the dose was lethal? That's how Hendrix died."

"Quiet, Pet." I didn't have to protest. I knew I made my point. "I didn't know you cared so much for Kaiba-san."

I snorted right over the phone, making sure that AK noted my contempt. "I don't. But unlike you, I actually give a shit about my fellow man. I don't enjoy watching people suffer, and I won't let somebody die just because my..." I choked out the next part, "_master _wants to get all buddy buddy with the yakuza."

"You are going to regret saying that, Pet."

"That's a tragedy, Master, because I am _not _ coming over tonight. Go jack off to pedophiliac porn."

I slammed the phone back onto the receiver, and for a moment, I felt bad for doing such a thing. I got over it.

What do you know? An entire night without being groped by the Asshole.

A sign from heaven? Perhaps. Poor use of foreshadowing? Most definitely.

[A/N: Okay.... also sketchy. But I will say that we are reaching the official climax of the story. Expect a **huge **twist in the one-sided Anzu/Supernova, and some serious changing of ground in AK's abuse of Jou. Oh yes, and Kaiba/Jou will find some climbing upwards to the imminent end that we all know and love: them being together. Unless I choose to be evil and completely change the shit all around. (AK takes Kaiba for himself? Psssh, you'd all kill me.) Hmm... I'm reading these reviews up in here, and they make me happy. I am not used to getting so many reviews. It's tiiiight. What makes people read this? Is it my summary? Eh? Eh? Okay, on to the Heavens to Bikini Kill jukebox. "Rudie Can't Fail" by The Clash (Jesse Michaels and I have something in common. We **love** The Clash. We **live **for The Clash): How you get a rude and a reckless? Don't you be so crude and a feckless. You been drinkin brew for breakfast. Rudie can't fail. I know that my life make you nervous. But I tell you I can't live in service. Like the doctor that was born with a purpose. Rudie can't fail. I went to market, to realize my soul, 'cuz what I need, I just don't have. First they curse, then they press me till I hurt. Rudie can't fail! See you next chapter, and drop me a review. Damn it.]


	8. Eight

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

--------

This is Eight.

--------

The walk to school the next morning was mostly uneventful. I didn't bump into pink-haired drug dealers who were in love with creepy pedophiliac druglords, and that's always a plus. I didn't run into old enemies who nearly overdosed on some obscure drug and were gang-raped by members of the Japanese Mafia, that's a double-plus. In fact, virtually nothing of any importance actually occurred for most of the trip there.

Until I got to school.

Yuugi and Honda were at the steps, as always, talking about Duel Monsters and comparing their decks (Honda was getting better at dueling, and we were all proud). They looked up, spotted me, and waved. Yuugi asked if I had seen Anzu anywhere on my way to school. No, I hadn't. He frowned slightly. Poor kid, he's so into her, and she's so into his yami. And his yami's so into him. It's all confusing.

I heard a deep rumbling, and the very concrete I stood upon vibrated with the sound of a motor. We all turned to see the culprit, and found that it was no more than Supernova on her bike.

With Anzu on the back, her arms around Supernova's waist.

I'm going to assume it's to make sure that she doesn't fall off.

Anzu jumped off and whipped off the motorcycle helmet that Supernova had apparently given her (seeing as it too was blindingly white) and grinned like a great oblivious idiot. (Not that she was one, see.) "Hi guys! Supernova offered to give me a ride to school!"

Yuugi smiled, but I swear I heard him mumble, "But we always walk to school together..." Poor kid.

Supernova took off her helmet also, and walked behind Anzu. "Hey Yuugi. Honda. Jou."

Honda grinned and said hey, totally unaware of just about everything. Yuugi also grinned, but it was so obvious that he was hurting at the loss of opportunity to spend some alone time with Anzu. Once again, I reiterate, poor kid.

Anzu turned back to Supernova. "Hey, I'll see you after school today, okay?"

Supernova nodded and smiled serenely. "Absolutely. Have a good time in class." She went back to her bike and sped away.

Yuugi decided to turn his frown upside down. "Hey, guys! Let's get to class on time!"

Anzu gave Yuugi the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life. "That's for sure. But I need to talk to Jou for a sec. Don't wait up." Yuugi and Honda ran off to class. The moment they were out of hearing range, she let out the deepest sigh I've ever heard in my life.

"Problem?" Way to go, Jou. Stating the obvious.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can."

"Good, because I really don't want to crush Yuugi with this..." She paused, and seemed to will the strength to say whatever she needed to say. "Okay. I think... I think I might like girls."

At first I thought I heard her incorrectly. "Excuse me?"

"I said I think I like girls. You know, I think I'm a lesbian." She blushed deeply. "I know it sounds strange, but being around Supernova has made me realize it even more."

"Even more?" I said reproachfully. "What about Atemu?"

"See, that's the thing. I think I might have done that just because I felt obligated to say that I liked a boy. But I remember Battle City. I used to always try to cop a look down Mai's top. What other explanation is there for that?" [A/N: Pffffft.... wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!]

"You're kidding."

"No joke. And now that I'm hanging around Supernova, I can't help but think about girls, especially her. I totally jumped at the opportunity to play DDR with her, just so I could check out her hips." I thought I was going to die when she said that, and she continued _anyway._ "And I gave her my phone number just so I could be alone with her. And I nearly melted when she gave me a spare motorcycle helmet, just so we could go anywhere in town together. And my legs quake every time she tells me to hold on to her waist." She took a deep breath. "Jou, do you think she could be into me?"

My face blanched, and I stumbled over my words. "Uh... ugh.. er... I think -- that... _uhhhh_..."

She answered the question for herself. "No way. Just look at her. She's smart, sexy, strong... how could she ever be into me? She probably has a boyfriend that she hasn't introduced yet, and he probably knows more about bikes than I do..."

"Don't worry about _that_, geez..." I mumbled to myself.

Anzu jumped on that shit. "What? She's not taken? There's my chance! Jou, I need you to tell me everything you know about motorcycles during lunch."

Oh God.

----

I don't really wanna talk about Yuugi's frequent disappointment in not being able capture Anzu's attention for more than a few minutes. It's really sad how much he's into her.

After school, Supernova swerved up to us on her bike, and Anzu whipped her helmet out from nowhere, jumping on her bike without a word to us. Honda frowned. "Does it seem like Anzu's been spending more time with _her _than with _us_?"

Yuugi agreed. "I'm all for making new friends, but this is ridiculous. She can't just ditch us like that. Don't you think so, Jou?"

I nodded, and kept my mouth shut, for fear that Anzu's hidden sexuality would just spill out. (Anzu likes girls! Anzu likes girls! Can you believe it?!) [A/N: I can.]

We all opted to simply walk home, for Yuugi was in no mood to have any fun as long as Anzu was preoccupied with someone else.

Can you guess what happened as I walked home by myself? Can you guess? Come on, guess.

If you said that some random subordinate yakuzas swerved up to me in some dark German car (I'm guessing it was a Mercedes, I could be wrong) and shoved me into the back seat, you would be so right.

I'll tell you right now, I was scared shitless, for real. I looked to the yakuza sitting next to me, and I thought he glared, only I couldn't tell through his sunglasses. In fact, they all wore sunglasses, and they all wore suits. Looks like Tarantino wasn't that far off in describing them.

"Please don't kill me," I squeaked.

The two in front completely ignored me, and the one in back with me actually spoke. "We're not going to kill you."

"You're just going to mutilate me beyond repair." I was ready to cry.

Everyone laughed on cue. "_Who_," the driver snorted, "would ever want to kill _you_?"

That one made me blush in embarrassment. I'm not important enough to be killed. "So where are you taking me?"

"Ever heard of some git named AK?" Shotgun Girl asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Yeah, he wanted us to bring you to him."

The driver snorted. "That man is so fucking... ergh. It's hard to describe it."

I decided to be helpful. "You could start with asshole."

"Thank you. He's a pompous asshole."

The yakuza sitting next to me in the back kicked the driver's seat, annoyed. "Eh, liar! You weren't saying that when you shoved yourself down Kaiba's throat!"

They all laughed, driver included, apparently amused at the thought. It made me sick.

Shotgun Girl restarted the AK-roast. "But seriously, either the guy is really perverted, or he's a serious kissass."

"You can't _blame_ him, really," Backseat Yakuza added. "Hell, everybody's scared of us. They all find it necessary to ensure their safety."

"By letting us gang rape some gaming CEO? I'm not to sure about that," Driver Yakuza mused.

"Um... excuse me?" I meekly asked. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To some warehouse in the middle of nowhere. AK said something about dealing with you..."

Backseat Yakuza saw my pale face. "He's not gonna kill you."

"I know that. He's going to do worse."

----

It's funny when I'm wrong. It's not funny when I'm right.

Backseat Yakuza immediately dropped his pleasant nature, and grabbed me around the collar, though he did whisper "sorry" as he threw me into the warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere. (For the record, Backseat Yakuza, I can't bring myself to tolerate you, you raped a man. Poor Kaiba. I never said that either.)

I suddenly wished that I was at the arcade with Anzu drooling all over Supernova, and vice versa.

AK actually looked rather nice that evening, save for the fact that he's a total asshole. I know you don't care what he was wearing, but I will tell you anyway: black dress shirt (sleeves rolled up), leather pants (leather?!!), and a pair of motorcycle boots. I know. You still don't care. But my eyes couldn't help but float to that tight derrière. (Hey that rhymed! But you still don't care.)

Wait a minute. Did I just give AK his props? Okay, everybody on cue now, one... two... three...

**UGH!!**

Moving on, please.

The Asshole Himself stepped up to me, and I tried my damnedest to find an exit. Unfortunately for me, the yakuzas guarded each and every escape route within my reach. Shit.

AK grabbed me around the collar and caressed the curve of my neck. "You smell wonderful, Pet," he murmured. (Hey thanks, AK! You know what? Fuck you.) He very nearly dropped me to the dusty floor, and I tried to compose myself as he said, "Tonight I'm going to have to discipline you greatly in obedience. At the same time, my friends here -- " at this point he gestured to the yakuzas, and I saw Driver Yakuza roll his eyes, " -- are going to have a spot of more fun with Kaiba-san over there." He pointed behind me, and I turned to see Kaiba, flanked by at least five more yakuza. He smirked, and I wanted to retch all over his probably faux leather. "He's all yours, gentlemen and lady."

The yakuza grabbed Kaiba as a mass unit and pulled him into another room, and a few seconds later I heard him yelp very loudly, which then softened to some assorted groans of anguish.

I glared at AK. "Why are you doing this to him? He has no quarrel with you."

"Because I can. Besides, he has no choice. It was either take it, or we 'accidentally' let Mokuba know about his older brother's... problem." He laughed, but not in humor. "I'm actually quite shocked at how ignorant the child is. Any other person and it would be quite obvious. But only tell the idiot that Kaiba-san is working late, or that he's out of town for the night, and he'll suck it all up foolishly. Must think that his brother is perfect."

Now I really wanted to strangle The Asshole Himself where he stood. Mokuba was my friend, if anything else, and AK had no business talking about him. But I held my tongue, and refused to answer.

AK noticed. "No answer? Hm. It's just as well, you can be very annoying when you open your mouth." He guided me into another room as well.

My annoying mouth fell to the dusty floor. The room was, well, quite beautiful. AK had set some very admirable paintings on the wall of the most amazing landscapes I had ever seen in my life. The place was so neat and serene, and there was incense burning in the furthest corner, giving the scent of the mountain breeze. He had set vases of remarkably pretty and healthy flowers on stands all around the room, and the sheer simplicity and how it worked so well actually caused my heart to swell. [A/N: I swear I didn't mean that to rhyme.]

However, unfortunately for me, there was also a bed, made with black silk sheets. It was quite obvious at this point in time what this room was meant for. More molestation. Ergh.

Actually, as you probably did not expect, AK did not put his hands on me right away. Instead, he snuck up behind me, stuffed a rubber ball in my mouth, and wrapped the leather straps attached to it around my head.

As you probably _did _expect, my general reaction was "Arrrrrghooefffnotferukerilphukenkeloo!" (Sorry, it's hard to talk around a rubber ball.)

AK, in his asshole manner, only grinned and shoved me to the bed.

He's always prepared. He flipped me over onto my stomach (of course I was fighting! But he's stronger) and pulled out some (guess!) leather straps that just so happened to tethered to the bed itself and held my wrists securely. And because he's such a nice person, he did the same to my ankles, leaving me spread out on my stomach, my face in the pillow.

Do I really have to tell you what happened next? Really?

So he pulled out a knife, right? And my school uniform was totally mutilated just so he could get it off me. (I _thought _I had a replacement at home, but I wasn't sure.) He tossed it aside, and paused, where I assume he was staring for a very long time. Ergh.

I really want to skip the ugly bits, so I'll just tell you that I resisted, and it really, really, _really _hurt like a motherfucking bitch. No, I am so serious. It did. In fact, I was screaming at the top of my lungs every single time he entered me, only the rubber ball did what I assumed was its job, and kept me relatively silent, save for a bit of mumbling.

Ugh. Now that was ugly if you ever did see it. For real, now.

He finished, eventually, and he sat at my side, running his fingers through my hair as if he hadn't just raped me. (Fucking asshole! As you can probably guess, I was beyond myself with anger, but I held my tongue.) "Now that we've gotten to know each other a little better, let's talk, ne?" [A/N: Arrrrrgh! What have I DONE?!]

Excuse me? The _last _motherfucking thing I wanted to do _was _talk, especially with him. I kept my face in the pillow and pretended to ignore him.

He continued anyway. "Why don't you tell me about Supernova's... thing for your friend Anzu?"

I mumbled some very inappropriate words, but seeing as the rubber ball was _still _there, AK couldn't have possibly understood me.

He was very well aware of this. "How silly of me! Allow me to remove that." He reached over and removed the stupid leather whatever-it-was. "Now, what was that you were saying?"

I still wasn't going to talk to him, but I was astounded at the idea that AK knew about Supernova and Anzu. Does he have little spies all over the city? Gods.

He grinned. "Surprised, Pet?" His fingers trickled down my very spine, and I trembled at his touch. "Yes, I know a lot about your new friend. She is nineteen years old. Her three favorite DDR songs are 'Sakura,' 'Daikenkai,' and 'Afronova,' but the song 'So Deep' reminds her greatly of Anzu. She was sponsored for a few months by Yamaha Motorcycles, but she gave it up because she had no time to race for them. She lives by herself in the M District, and works nights at a nightclub there. She went to America recently to visit some friends, and found that she loves California roll sushi. Her mother moved to Italy, her father died when she was eleven years old."

"Why the fuck would you need to know any of that?" I muttered under my breath. (Damn! I talked to him!)

AK chuckled and leaned over to kiss me on the shoulder (at which I tried to flinch away from him. Didn't work, but he got the message). "That's not all. I've been collecting information on your friend Anzu. Seventeen years old, local DDR champion, student at Domino High, recently came out of the closet to you, currently crushing on Supernova, though I don't know why, favorite DDR song of all time is 'Speed Over Beethoven,' has played Duel Monsters a total of seven times, and won only twice because her life depended on it... am I accurate, Pet?"

"Once again, why would you need to know that?"

"Because, Pet, I have enemies. It's best to know them before you take them out." He cupped my chin and forced me to face him, which was actually quite uncomfortable.

"Other than the fact that you're an insufferable asshole, why would Supernova ever be _your _enemy?" What? I had to know, so I could hold some more shit against him.

AK smirked. "You have predecessors. Think about that, and try to remember the night that you met Supernova. Just know that she promised me death."

Someone knocked at the door, and AK looked up. "I see the yakuza are done with your friend Kaiba-san." He released from my remaining binds, and I flipped back onto my back. AK look down at me and he smiled, prompting me to cover up with as many sheets as I could find.

AK got to his feet and opened the door. The most I could see were three other yakuza, all with rumpled suits and messy hair. In their arms, a nude Kaiba Seto. (Does this always happen?) They whispered something to AK, which caused him to laugh (which caused me to believe that it was really bad), and he nodded, whispering something back. They tossed Kaiba into the room, leaving with AK, shutting the door behind them.

At that moment, I felt more bad for Kaiba than for anything that had happened to me. And I knew that I really, sincerely wanted AK dead. I have said that I've hated people before. That was nothing compared to my intense loathing for AK. It sank through my skin and seeped right to my very core. I felt like I could not live until he was dead.

I realized that Kaiba had crawled into a corner, shivering rather pathetically. It was heartbreaking to see him like that, so I pulled off one of the sheets around my waist and tossed to him. Without a word, he grabbed and pulled it around his shoulders, curling into the fetal position.

I stared.

And I heard little hiccuping sounds, at which I realized that Kaiba was actually crying. [A/N: Kaiba does not cry. I cannot see him crying. For real.]

And then I realized that if anything else, no matter how much history we had, Kaiba really, really needed someone to comfort him.

So I went over to his corner and sat down, not really sure what to say. I tried patting him on the back, tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I nearly choked on my own lie and Kaiba wouldn't let up, so I stopped serving that bullshit.

When he finally ran out of tears, he turned and glared at me. "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you hated me."

I sighed. "Kaiba, I don't hate you that much. To be honest, I think that all of my hate is currently reserved for AK. Sorry."

He actually laughed a bit. Ugh. Kaiba does not know how to laugh. He just sucked in little bits of air and coughed them back out. Someone has to teach him. "I think everybody hates him a bit. Even his little boyfriend Kohta."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know Kohta?"

"Yeah. I met him when AK first tried to sic his little yakuza friends on me. He looked seriously pissed at him."

"He's jealous," I confirmed.

"Can't blame him."

We stopped talking for a second, apparently lost in our own thoughts. I can't say anything for Kaiba's, but I will say that I was definitely thinking about him. Nobody can deny that he actually has a very nice body... or at least, what's left of it thanks to the drugs.

Which brought me to my next subject. "Kaiba, why the hell are you still using? You're around Mokuba even _less_, which in itself is amazing. And even if in the rare occasion that you didn't care about that, your dependency is only giving AK methods to get in yakuza good graces. Not to mention the fact that you're completely fucking yourself up. Look." I pointed to his arm. "You're as twitchy as a motherfucker."

Kaiba mulled over his words for a moment. "You have no idea what addiction feels like. It's like..." he nearly drifted off, "it's like you're staring at the line, or you're staring at the needle, and you _know _it's bad for you, and you _know _the implications, but right before you're ready to throw it all out and start healing yourself, you're hit with this huge... this huge rush of thoughts and needs and cravings, and they're all saying take it! Take it now, you need it! You'll never feel right again if you don't! And you're so overwhelmed with this barrage and you can't think of any other way to get rid of it so you grab the paper and you nearly rip it in trying to roll it up and you snort the line as fast as you can and you start challenging the barrage, daring it to rear its ugly head, and when it's finally gone..." he paused to take a deep breath, "...when it's finally gone you don't feel much better and you start questioning why you started in the first place." His hands fell to his lap and he said nothing more.

My heart was crushed completely. "You have to stop before you kill yourself."

"I know _that_, baka," he snapped. "_You _need to get away from AK before he destroys you completely."

I thought furiously. "Let's make a deal. If you stop using, I'll find a way to take down AK, no matter what it takes."

"You have no clue how many people you'll be helping by doing that." Kaiba got to his feet and walked around the room, examining the paintings and flowers. "Nice room."

I got up also. "I know."

"AK design this?"

"I think so. Why?"

He picked up an expensive vase and examined it closely. "Because I hate that cunt with every bone in my body." Without any warning, he threw it to the wall, and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces.

I smiled, and also grabbed a vase. "Oh really? Because I hate that fucking asshole more than the Devil himself." I hurled it into the air and dodged the shattered china as it made contact with the low rise ceiling.

"Is that all? I hate The Master Twat like a fat kid hates vegetables." The glass in the frame of a rendition of the Grand Canyon flew all over the bed.

"That one sucked." I grabbed hold of various china figures, and threw them to the walls, each crash accentuating my words: "I hate that pompous jackass with every single fiber in my being."

And we threw things and we broke things and we cursed AK and everything that he stood for.

When there was nothing else to break, Kaiba and I swept the glass and china off the bed and we lay there side by side, panting with the joined efforts of getting out every gram of anger stored inside us. My vision began to get rather blurry and Kaiba turned to me. "You're crying. Why?"

"Because," I choked out, "I'm such a little bitch. I let AK do all of this to me, I let him do all of this to you, all because I wanted a spot of money."

"Shut up," he snapped. "You know that none of this was your fault. AK is an asshole."

I smiled through my tears, but I didn't feel any better. "I think we're stuck in this place for the night." I started to blush in shame. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as you hate AK, anything."

"Can you stay here for the night?"

"Certainly."

I don't know what possessed us to suddenly be okay with crying, and screaming, and hating around each other, perhaps it really was our shared hate of AK, or perhaps it was because we both needed someone, or maybe there was underlying sexual tension, but none of it really mattered. For the first time in a long time, I actually slept in true peace.

[A/N: Dayum this chapter was LONG! Longest one I've written. Word count says that the actual body (including author's notes) is 4334 words. Okay, so Sweetflowerli says that I'm sick and twisted. Errr... let me explain. Okay, according to Dee Snider (of Twisted Sister, they sucked), Quentin Tarantino (my middle-aged director lover) is a "sick fuck." And if you watch _Pulp Fiction, _you'll probably agree (unless you're a fan). So if this fic has underlying Tarantino themes, then I have to be a sick fuck in writing it. I promise you, this kind of stuff does not get me off or anything. (Or does it?) Sorry for the continued sketchiness in this chapter, and ohmagod! It was so weird writing Anzu like that, and Honda and Yuugi are way too two-dimensional. (Anzu and Supernova, sittin in a tree. K I SS I N G.) Now to the Heavens to Bikini Kill jukebox. More of The Clash (I **love **The Clash), "Hateful": This year I've lost some friends (some friends), what friends? I dunno, I ain't even noticed. See I gotta get out again (again), my friend, I gotta see the mainman. Oh, anything I want. He gives it to me. Anything I want. He gives it but not for free, it's hateful. And it's paid for. And I'm so grateful, to be nowhere. See you next chapter (I'm thinking another two or three...?)]


	9. Nine

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

This is Nine.

I woke up with a school uniform on my body, Kaiba in his stupid tight pants and his stupid tight shirt and his even stupider fruity trenchcoat, in the same room, minus all of the glass, and note attached to my lapel. Kaiba was prompted to wake up also, noted the changes, and nodded to the paper. "Read it."

I did. "Dearest Pet... blah blah blah... some shit about how he hopes I've learned something... something about how he had to dress us so we don't draw suspicions from being late to school or work... he expects me to wear the collar today, hell if I do... and that he's docking the cost of my uniform and the stuff we broke (nice job, by the way) from my pay."

Now, AK, for future reference, _that _is how you punish people! Next time your delivery boy is insolent, instead of raping him, just dock his pay! Is that so hard?

Kaiba snorted in pure contempt. "So what if he's docking your pay? He done worse to you already." He paused. "Why do you work for him? The money isn't worth it."

I refused to answer, too embarrassed, even now. I jumped off of the bed and put on my shoes, signaling that I was going off to school. Kaiba also got to his feet and served up the iciest, deadliest glare that I had ever seen. It was enough to make me stop dead in my tracks. "You didn't answer my question."

I sighed loudly and dropped into a conveniently placed chair. "You sure you want to know?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll make it simple: abusive father, pompous mother."

"You need out."

"Exactly."

"So you put up with this."

"Precisely."

"Jonouchi, that is a load of bullshit, and you know it."

"Can't help it. I'm AK's bitch."

"No, you're not."

I returned the glare. "Yes, I am. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to school. And no, I don't want a ride."

I don't like it when people try to lecture me. So, I left for school without another word.

I was seriously hoping that the day would be a day when everybody just chose to shut up. It wasn't.

Anzu came to school again with Supernova, and waved goodbye to her, completely forgetting to say good morning to us, and ran into the building. Yuugi was in a very nasty mood, and Honda didn't know enough to care that much.

"Anzu's been lying to us."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens. "About what?"

"You know how she says that she and Supernova always go to the arcade after school?"

"Yeah, and?" How come I had an idea of what he was going to say?

"I went there yesterday, and they weren't there! Why would she lie like that? Is she tired of us?" Yuugi looked like he was about to kill a man. (I know, I know, stop laughing.)

"I doubt it, Yug my man." I tried my damnedest not to lose my temper on Yuugi for being so irritatingly oblivious. "Maybe she just wants to get to know her -- ahem, better." I nearly choked on my own lie.

"I think we should talk to her." Yuugi wasn't letting this one go.

Honda nodded in agreement, though it was obvious that he really didn't care. "That's a great idea, Yuugi. _You_ should definitely talk to her."

"Wait a sec!" Yuugi snapped. "What do you mean, _me_?"

"Because Anzu told me that Supernova's coming to visit at lunch, and hell naw if I deal with that girl. Did you see her? She has 'yakuza' written all over her."

Honda, you're honest, and you're right, but sometimes, you are really, really stupid.

I could try to describe to you how Yuugi verbally sliced and diced him into appetizers, but you would never believe me. I know, because nobody else did.

I can say that we did agree to talk to Anzu, though talking would probably consist of Atemu going completely berserk (in Yuugi's behalf, I can tell you that he couldn't care less about Anzu) on Supernova, and probably challenging her to a game. (Ooh!) And at that point, Supernova would probably whip out her dagger. I assumed that it was going to get really ugly.

Honda thought so too, and he knew less about Supernova than I did. In fact, we both cowered in total fear and lack of anticipation in class until the stupid lunch bell rang (at which I wanted to throw my dagger through the stupid thing... did I mention that Supernova was teaching me how to throw knives properly?).

Yuugi grabbed us both by the elbows and marched through the halls to the cafeteria. With each step I prayed to a different god, until I was pretty sure that I was in good enough graces to avoid perdition.

We found Anzu sitting with Supernova in the furthest corner of the room, making the ordeal ten times more frightening and which caused me to wonder if Yuugi had suicidal tendencies.

We grabbed our lunches (what I thought would be the last solid foods I would be able to eat properly) and Yuugi virtually sprinted to the suspect table. Honda and I followed him closely, our legs melting in pure horror as Yuugi slammed his food on the table, forcing Supernova and Anzu to look up. Anzu looked five degrees of confused. "Something wrong?"

Yuugi looked five degrees of furious, and Supernova gave him the once-over. Ohhhh _shit_. "Yeah, Anzu! Why have you been lying to us?"

Anzu's brow furrowed. "What?"

"How come you weren't the arcade like you said you'd be?! Hm? You got a problem with us or something?!" Yuugi was turning very, very red. I know, it's hard to imagine. [A/N: Ohmagod, please don't yell at me about how Yuugi's OOC. He's pissed. He's really pissed, and Atemu doesn't care enough about Anzu to cover for him. At least, that's the way it is in this story. So deal.]

Anzu's jaw now dropped to the sticky, icky floor. "Oh my God, you followed us?"

"No, but I wish I did! I went to the arcade so I could actually have a conversation with you, only to find that neither you nor Supernova were _anywhere _in the area!" He was raging mad now, and his arms were flailing dangerously. And the former yakuza in white was straight up death-glaring.

Anzu took notice of the anger in the room. "Look, Yuugi, I'm _really _sorry, I am, but -- "

"But _nothing_!" Yuugi interrupted, and at this point in time, people were actually turning in their seats and staring. Honda and I tried to shrink. Didn't work.

Supernova slammed her hands on the table and stood up, towering over Yuugi. (Well, everybody does, but that's besides the point.) "I will ask you to not speak to Anzu in such a manner, thank you." She retained her calm, collected nature, making it twice as scary.

Anzu took advantage of Yuugi's short state of silence. "Look Yuugi, I probably should have told you this earlier, but... um... gee," she giggled incessantly, "how should I put this? Okay, Supernova and I are kind of... together, you know what I mean?"

Now it was Yuugi's jaw's turn to drop. "Er... what?"

And Honda flipped the fuck out. "You're a fucking _lesbian_?! Rraaagggh!"

His really strange form of yelling snapped Yuugi out of his reverie. "You're with someone other than _me_?! Rraaaaagggh!"

More people looked our way, and the ones who were listening in really stared. "Um, we're rehearsing for a play?" I tried. No one bought it, so I waved my fist a bit and put on a very threatening face. "Anyone _not _believe it?" They all shook their heads no (in fear) and went back to their lunches.

Anzu blushed furiously. "You guys, it's not that big of a deal... and I'm really into her. You should support me." She threw her arm over Supernova's shoulder to make her point, and the former yakuza grabbed her around the waist protectively.

"When did... er... _this _happen, anyway?" Yuugi looked like he wanted to shrink to a height of three centimeters and crawl away.

"We hooked up yesterday. What's it to you?" Supernova snapped. Wow, so this is how she acts when she gets all jealous. (Jealous of Yuugi? Ha ha ha ha!)

"Oh, I don't know..." Honda mused sarcastically, "maybe it's the fact that nobody in Japan is going to accept this?!"

I couldn't stop myself from snorting into my milk. Everybody looked at me funny (with the exception of Supernova, she knew what was up). "Excuse me, Jou? What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing. This is a very serious manner, and I merely choked on my drink. Please continue." Boy, that was dripping with more sarcasm than a woman with PMS.

Let's skip the bureaucracy and just say that Yuugi will eventually get over it, and Honda... well, he's still _friends _with Anzu (friendship's stronger than sexuality), but he runs the other way whenever he sees Supernova.

I ran straight home.

My pager went off at least five times, and I assumed that it was AK. I decided to just not call. Perhaps he'll get the message and go away. Maybe he'll find some other boy to torture. (That's a terrible thing to say!)

The sixth time, I found myself regressing into little bitch mode, and I started not to run so fast. I slowed down to a walk eventually, and I stopped the moment I saw a pay phone.

Don't do it. Don't call him.

Do it, you're his bitch anyway. And he'll sic his yakuza on you if he doesn't hear from you.

My feet forced me over to the booth, and my arm shot up of its own accord. My hand shoved itself into my pocket, and my fingers grasped hold of a few assorted coins.

"Don't do it, Jou."

I turned. "Kaiba?"

He lifted himself up from the pole he had been leaning against. "We can't do anything on our own, and you know it."

"I thought I made it clear that I can take care of AK by myself."

"You know that's not true."

An uncomfortable pause, and he spoke again.

"My body's demanding that I use tonight, and my mind is trying its hardest to fight the craving. I need help. Jonouchi-san," the second time he's called me that, "I need _your _help."

My arms dropped to my sides, unsure of what to do. We stayed there, saying nothing, only staring at each other. My pager went off again. I pulled it out. It really was AK.

Kaiba held out his hand. "Let me see that."

I obliged.

He threw it against the brick wall behind me with the strength and the speed of a baseball pitcher. It shattered into hundreds of small, black pieces.

"Anzu will fucking kill me -- "

" -- So I'll buy you a new one, and tell Anzu you changed the number."

I had no clue what to say, and I made that clear. Kaiba filled the silence.

"Let's go."

"What?" Whoever thought that Kaiba would want to take me anywhere? "To where?"

"I'm thinking out to Tokyo. Maybe the House of Blue Leaves. Anywhere but here."

I smiled for the first time in a long time. "I wonder who's playing tonight?"

[A/N: Insert _Kill Bill-_esque scenario here.]

We jumped off the train (Kaiba apparently doesn't like to drive) and hailed a taxi, whilst Kaiba tried to stave off various fangirls. They know him in Tokyo, apparently.

We hopped out of said taxi, Kaiba paid the fare (it's nice to be around a rich boy), and we both stared at the House of Blue Leaves. For the record, I had never been there before, mostly because I could never find the time or the money to get out there. Imagine my amazement that I finally got a chance.

He prompted me to walk at his side, but not too close (for the sake of paparazzi), and because he's Kaiba Seto, we got a table as soon as humanly possible. (Which by suck-up-to-Kaiba standards is approximately ten seconds.) He ordered warm sake, without even asking me. Normally I would call him some sort of name, but the words "ass," "twat," "cunt," "jackass," and "asshole" are all reserved for AK.

I took a sip. Hm. Pretty good, and the place is quite beautiful. Kaiba smiled at me once more over his cup and nodded towards the band on stage. "They're not bad. You know who they are?"

I rolled my eyes to the equally beautiful ceiling. "Do not tell me you don't know who L'Arc en Ciel is."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't really listen to music."

"How can you not listen to music?" I was shocked. "Geez, Kaiba, you have enough money to buy your own band."

He sighed in slight irritation. "Look, I'm busy all the time with the corporation and Mokuba and now that I'm trying to fight off this addiction, how can I possibly have time to seek out music?"

"You're weird, Kaiba."

"Maybe I am."

A long pause as we both looked around the very pretty club. The band played, the hipsters danced, and the sake tasted wonderful.

There's one surefire way to ruin everything. "Good evening, Pet."

Oh shit. I looked up to see AK, smug and in a suit that made him look like Gumby, with Kohta (who was in his poser Matrix coat, _again_) flanking him, though his pink hair looked wilted and significantly lifeless.

"Master." I coughed furiously the moment Kaiba looked at me.

"Two questions," he started smugly. "Why didn't you call me when I paged you, and why are you here in Tokyo with Kaiba-san? You two aren't a couple, are you?"

We both glared daggers. "Answer one: none of your business. Answer two: still none of your business."

AK fingered one of his bangs. "Ooooh, are we feeling a bit insolent tonight, Pet? I know how to fix that, do you?"

I really wanted to kill him. Kaiba did too, apparently. "You will leave him alone, AK."

AK pretended to have just noticed Kaiba's existence. "Really now? Or what?"

Kaiba did not answer.

"Or what? Kaiba. You started a threat, now finish it. Or what?"

"_Kyoto Akira! You and I have unfinished business!_"[A/N: Auugh! That is so _Kill Bill_! Sorrysorrysorry!]

That shrill, angry voice echoed throughout the entire space, causing the band to stop playing, the hipsters to stop dancing, and AK (Kyoto Akira? That's his name, hm?) looked up to the balcony.

Where Supernova stood, her sword in hand, Anzu at her side (she was holding a fucking scythe!), both glaring like death at The Asshole Himself. AK smirked dangerously, and stepped away from our table. "Supernova and her little girlfriend Mazaki Anzu." He chuckled. Nobody else did. "Did you recruit her to your cause, like you did with Pet?"

Eep. He knew about my training.

Supernova's glare grew even more deadly as she and Anzu came down the staircase, each step accentuating her words. "My little brother, Kengo, are you aware of him?"

AK nodded slowly, still smirking. "Yes. He was a very... interesting boy."

"He worked for you, did he not?"

"Yes. He did. A relatively competent delivery boy."

Her voice rose. "And you used him like you do Jonouchi-san?!"

AK chuckled once more. "Used him? He was my... pet at one time, yes."

"Do you know what became of him once you threw him away?"

"No. And I couldn't care less."

Supernova and Anzu both stopped at the end of the stairway, and the place was deadly quiet. Everyone had taken notice of the weapons that the ladies held, and nobody wanted to make any sudden movements. Supernova's voice lowered to a terrifying whisper. "You will care now: Kengo was admitted into a mental hospital two years ago for severe depression caused by PTSD. Do you know what that is?"

"Humor me."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You still may not care, but know this: I promised you death for my brother's suffering. Today is Judgment Day, Kyoto Akira."

Anzu spoke for the first time, addressing all patrons. "If you do not wish to witness death, then leave. Now."

The band, the hipsters, the patrons all ran out of that place as soon as possible, screaming madly. None of them thought to call the police.

"Jou," Anzu turned to me. "Supernova has told me all about what this worthless shit has done to you and Kaiba. Both of you, stay."

Kaiba shook his head. "Is that really Anzu? I thought she was into dance or something."

"Hard to believe, I know," I agreed.

AK turned to us once more. "I will expect the both of you at my apartment the moment this is over."

"Enough, Kyoto Akira! They will not take orders from the dead!"

"I doubt it, Supernova." AK answered. "For I believe that you will be six feet under long before me." He snapped his fingers. "Kohta. Take that bitch down."

Kohta looked up wearily, and reached into his coat for a pair of daggers. It was obvious that this was the last thing he wanted to do.

Supernova shook her head sorrowfully. "Kohta, you know I am reluctant to fight you."

He nodded. "How long have we been friends?"

"Since primary school. And how long have you been dedicated to AK?"

"Five years."

"He cares nothing for you, and I doubt he ever did, Kohta. I ask you right now to walk away. You're twenty-three years old, you still have a life. Find someone who _does _care."

I swear I saw a tear running down Kohta's cheek. "I'm sorry, Supernova. I love him too damn much."

"And I am sorry to hear that you can bring yourself to love him, Kohta. If I had the option, I would not do this. But revenge..."

"I understand. Don't hurt me too badly."

Supernova ran down to the floor, and rushed Kohta fully. He brought his daggers together to protect his face and used his strength to push her back.

She got her footing back and she looked once more at AK. "This is what love looks like, Kyoto Akira." She rushed Kohta once more, her sword clashing with his knives, and seeing her move was like trying to watch an impossible blur.

Within seconds, she dropped to a crouch and neatly slashed Kohta's shin.

He fell to the floor, screaming in pain and anguish. He grabbed hold of the wound, and brought his shaking hands within his eyes' view. His breath came out in short gasps as he realized that it was his blood that was spread all over his hands, and that he was the one who was experiencing terrible pain. He shrieked once more, and looked to AK. AK's expression was one of total indifference.

"I loved you more than anything in this world, AK. I put up with years of bullshit and hypocrisy and sin for you. I loved you more than I loved myself."

AK pulled out his own sword and stood over Kohta's shaking body. "And I couldn't care less." He drove the blade into his former lover's heart.

Anzu had to look away, and I knew she was crying. I heard hiccuping to my left, and I grasped Kaiba's quaking hand.

AK cleaned off his blade with a handy-dandy handkerchief. He looked down at the corpse and laughed. And he laughed and laughed and laughed, and his laughter echoed off every wall and etched itself into our very skulls. "You, my friend, became worthless the moment you allowed Supernova to hurt you. You should have prayed that she killed you, because you knew that I would if you failed."

Supernova shook violently, but somehow her voice stayed calm. "You have made your death twice as worse, Kyoto." She lifted her sword and pointed it directly at AK's forehead. "You die now."

She let out a cry for adrenaline, and sprinted at AK. AK growled with volumes of ferocity, and followed suit.

What I am about to describe to you will seem very unrealistic, but I promise you, it is all true.

Their swords clashed together, backed by anger and strength on both sides, and Supernova pushed AK with all of her might into the nearest wall. He broke free, and somehow jumped clear over her head, with the intent of stabbing at her back.

She stuck her sword behind her, blocking the attack properly, and she pivoted to face him. She broke the clash, and crouched to slice out his stomach. He jumped back and brought his sword down to her skull.

She rolled away from the assault, jumped to her feet, and ran back to AK with a flying kick. It hit the mark as his face snapped back, forcing AK to have to recover.

Fighting like a yakuza, she took advantage of his brief state of confusion, sending a high kick to his jaw, turning, and jabbing her sword at his side. He knew enough to block it, and came back swinging, kicking her back to the wall.

She got to her feet, and ran up the wall, kicking against it for power, and backflipped right over AK's head, coming down with the fastest barrage of sword fighting and kicks that I have ever seen. Somehow, AK dodged each and every one.

And as quickly as it started, it ended. AK turned on his heel and slashed downward at Supernova's back, leaving a very ugly wound that stained her entire outfit red. She paused, and fell.

"Supernova! No!" Anzu cried, and she sprinted down to her side as AK backed away to examine the damage. She lifted the former yakuza's head into her lap and started to cry once more.

AK seemed to love the sound of tears. "Poor little Anzu," he mocked mercilessly, "is she afraid for her darling lover? Perhaps she doesn't want her to die just yet." He pointed the tip of the blade at Anzu's forehead. "Perhaps she would like to challenge me." He laughed terribly, and Anzu grabbed hold of her scythe, prepared to fight.

Supernova coughed and spat out some of her blood. "No, my love. Stand down."

Anzu's eyes widened. "But -- "

"I said _no_. AK will not be allowed the opportunity to fight you."

AK smirked. "I am not going to kill you tonight, Supernova, but it is not to your fortune. You know what has happened here. You have failed to kill me, the one who has broken your dear brother, the one who has killed your dearest friend. You swore death as vengeance, yet failed to fulfill your duty. I will allow you to live in shame, Supernova." He turned to leave, but not without adding over his shoulder, "And if you ever come my way again, I will tear you apart."

Kaiba and I escaped the shock, and we both ran to Anzu's side, assessing the damage done. "Oh my God," he murmured. "He's terrible."

She coughed up some more blood. "Don't fret over me. Go clean up Kohta. He deserves to be buried honorably."

We obeyed, and I thought I was going to be sick in seeing someone dead, right before my eyes. Kaiba appeared as though he was going to start crying again, and he tried to arrange Kohta's hair. "How did any of this happen?"

"I honestly don't know."

"We can't let AK get away with this."

"No. But how the hell are we going to settle this? Look what he did to Supernova. Look what he did to _Kohta_."

Kaiba wiped his eyes. "I can't take this anymore. We both need out, and we need out now."

I nodded, because I knew he was right.

[A/N: That was probably the saddest chapter you will see in here. (I'm thinking one more chapter... not really sure what to do to AK. Kill him? Punish him? Be realistic and let him go scot free?) Okay, school starts Monday. Expect a very late update. And I'm a terrible mood: I just took my driving test and failed. Ugh. I don't fail in anything. Double ugh. Let's just get to the jukebox. "Crash!" by Mr. Brian and the Final Band (go DDR songs!): One, two, threefourfive. Break of dawn, let's get out of here. Come with me now, now we are going our way. I wanna show you baby, the world you've never seen and, nothing can stop us now so hold on tight babe. It's a wild world out there, well look up open your eyes, no need to be afraid, stay with me baby. You are the one to keep me sane, baby take my hand, and love me now. I don't wanna know what they say, no no I don't care. They can't tell me nothing, I'm gonna go my way. One, two, threefourfive. Break of dawn, let's get out of here. Come with me now, now we are going our way! I don't wanna know, wish we could just keep on going, there is no time, no time to be wasting now. One, two, threefourfive, now is the time, let's get out of here. Come with me now, nothing can ever stop us! See you next chapter.]


	10. Ten

Goodbye to God.

Another Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fic with (guess what?) Quentin Tarantino-inspiration by Heavens to Bikini Kill

This is Ten.

Who ever thought that I would be spending the entire night with Kaiba Seto, CEO of the gaming corporation Kaiba Corp? I know that I most certainly didn't.

He pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to call up an ambulance."

Supernova groaned loudly. "Don't bother with that bullshit."

"What?!" Anzu half-shouted.

"To quote Public Enemy, '911 is a joke.' I've got a friend who has a private clinic. He'll get here faster and I'll get out faster."

"You _have_ to be kidding."

"I don't joke about this. He's like the yakuza trashman, he won't ask questions and he won't bullshit with you."

Kaiba was beyond himself with disbelief, but he obeyed anyway. "What's the number?"

Anzu immediately insisted upon staying with Supernova all the way to the clinic. I thought that we would be going with her, but instead Kaiba grabbed me by the elbow and muttered something to Supernova. She nodded and grinned.

He pulled me out of the now trashed House of Blue Leaves. "Excuse me? Where are we going?"

He smirked. "AK expects us at this apartment right about now. Tell me, Jou, do you have that dagger on you?"

I pulled it out of my blazer. "Yeah, I take it with me everywhere. Why?"

"Because we are going to pay AK a little visit."

Is Kaiba insane? If Supernova, a former member of the yakuza, general of Boss Tenkawa's personal army, expert in ninjitsu, master of the katana, teacher of both knife and scythe technique, couldn't kill AK, who is to say that we had a chance?

"We have a chance because he's got a thing for you, and therefore has a soft spot for you."

I stared at him in disbelief from across the limo. "You're joking, right? That man doesn't have a soft spot in his body. I'm his _pet_, you know, his _plaything._"

He grinned, feeling very clever. "Every child cares a little bit for his toy."

"Please."

"If I grabbed a doll that a child had nearly destroyed, he'll demand it back anyway, because it's his. Same goes for AK. If we merely pretend to be together -- "

" -- He drop his pompous act and lose himself in a rage of jealousy. Damn, Kaiba, you're good."

The chauffeur pulled in front of that all too familiar apartment building in the K District. Kaiba nodded to me and we climbed out. He tapped on the driver's window, and the chauffeur rolled it down. "Go home, and tell Mokuba everything. The drugs, the yakuza, AK, everything." The chauffeur nodded and sped away, as fast as one can with a limo.

We both looked up, and the building seemed to grow three times as high. We were about to step into some scary shit. I gulped loudly.

Kaiba nudged me and squeezed my hand. "Jou," he said, "if we don't make it out of here, I just want to tell you, what you've done for me over the past few days... trying to help me with my addiction... you're beautiful for getting over our shit and doing that."

"If we don't make it out? Kaiba, I will knock you the fuck out if you ever talk like that again." I squeezed his hand back and turned to him, smiling.

Perhaps I really am growing up. Because I'm thinking Kaiba's pretty damn beautiful too.

We both took a deep breath for courage, and delved right into the darkness.

The walk up to AK's floor was something terrible. We both constantly looked around ourselves, expecting some yakuza to ambush us on the way. At times, we were quite convinced that _somebody_ was following us.

When we finally made it to the suspect floor, the hall extended by about five times, and I really, really didn't want to go. I grasped hold of Kaiba's sleeve (if you tell anybody, I will kill you) and gulped once again. "I've got too many bad memories of that place."

"You think I don't either?" he hissed back. "You think I'm not afraid of anyone who wears a suit? Jou, get the fuck _over _it. We owe it to ourselves _and _to Supernova to do this."

It sucks so much when Kaiba's right.

We stood at opposite sides of the front door, and I tightened my grip on my knife. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't be scared. Justice is on our side tonight."

"Scared? Whoever said I was scared? Let's just do this, okay?" The bullshit fell out of my mouth and splattered all over the floor, barely missing Kaiba's Italian shoes.

Kaiba sighed. "On three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

He kicked the door in (it fell down easy) and we both rushed the place. AK, who had been standing at the window, turned and smirked.

Without another thought, I yanked my knife out of its respective sheath and threw it with all of my might, picturing it flying right through AK's left eye in a very messy, gory fashion.

This is what happens when you do things without another thought:

The Asshole Himself barely turns his head to dodge the knife, watches it fly right into the wall and not his eye, pulls a ball and chain out of his jacket, throws it towards you, allows you to dodge it, yanks the ball back towards himself, kicks it back in your direction, aims for the wall behind you, and pulls, allowing you to realize that he just bound you around the arms in five seconds.

He tugged slightly and I fell to my knees. I tried to get back to my feet in an experiment in futility, but AK only tugged again, his strength overpowering me greatly. I ended up face first into the cheap carpet, my stomach covered in rug burns.

He laughed humorlessly. "Don't tell me you two are here for _revenge_." Neither of us answered, only glared. "Oh please. Did I not kick Supernova's ass hard enough? Hm? Or are you two just stupid?"

"Go ahead, AK. Bring in your yakuza, if you still think I'm scared," Kaiba snarled. (To which I must respond: bullshit!)

AK's eyes glittered with sadistic pleasure. "No, no, Kaiba. I don't need to bring in my little yakuza friends anymore. They're my subordinates now. My own personal army."

I heard Kaiba gasp. "You've been... you've been climbing up all this time?"

"Yes, you idiot," he snapped. "What, did you think I was just trying to kiss up? Of _course_ not. I'm about to become the greatest drug lord in all of Japan. I was recruiting."

At this point, Master Ass pulled out a cell phone and pressed in a button, allowing us to hear it speed dial. He put the receiver to his ear. "Bring them out here. Now."

"What the hell is going on?" Kaiba snapped, obviously scared at his lack of knowledge and control.

AK only laughed as feet marched up every single stairway that we knew of, their stomping echoing off of every single wall and registering themselves into our skulls. "I would like to introduce you," he murmured, "to my personal favorite security detail, the Final 13." [A/N: The rest of this is going to be for the most part another huge _Kill Bill _reference. Sorry.]

And at that moment, thirteen men and women in suits and sunglasses rushed in through the doorway, flooding the tiny apartment, filling it to the brim, crowding entirely around Kaiba, AK, and me. Most of them wielded swords, though I saw a few with knives, one with an axe, another with a mace, and two with scythes. (Anzu would be so offended. "Everybody's using scythes now! They're not cool anymore!") Hey, whatever floats their boats.

And Kaiba pulled a sword out of nowhere. Hm. He probably trained with Supernova too.

AK grabbed me by the collar and wrapped the chain around my neck, making for a lovely choker. (Guess he was serious about me wearing the dog collar.) Keeping me at his side, he threw a look of victory at Kaiba. "It's over, Kaiba-san. Hope you've settled the score with your brother and your god." He backed out of the circle of yakuza, walking me with him, and as he stood outside of his bedroom, he cried at the top of his lungs, "_Tear that boy apart, and leave nothing to spare!_"

A tall, bald (but young) man stepped up, and waved his sword in a strange fashion at Kaiba as AK closed the door, and after that, all I heard were cries of adrenaline and steel clashing.

AK released me of the makeshift choker collar, at which I rubbed my neck and inhaled graciously. He glared and shoved me down onto the bare mattress on the floor, releasing me of my trousers. (Yes, I fought some more, and I even cut AK a bit on his arm. He was too busy undressing me from the waist down that he didn't notice.)

"What the _hell_ are you doing now? Aren't you tired of this?" Perhaps rhetoric would get him off these foolish ideas.

No. He stroked my cheek slowly and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Every king needs a queen. You will always be mine, Pet."

I tried to ignore him as he went on about how he would dominate Japan's drug industry, and I strained to hear what was happening in the next room over. I breathed in relief a bit to find that I still heard steel clashing.

"Pet. Do not ignore me."

"I have a name."

"I couldn't care less."

He straddled my half-nude body with his now equally half-nude self.

I won't tell you (for the sake of comfort) what exactly he did, but I'll tell that this time around, it didn't hurt... as much.

When we reached the point that I assumed he would be finished, he kept going. (How?! If he weren't such an asshole, he could make somebody, like Kohta, really happy.)

I was slightly shocked. "Master... stop."

He didn't listen and kept going, only harder this time around.

"Stop," I demanded. "I'm... I'm serious."

No response. Even harder. I felt pain shoot through my spine, and tears involuntarily sprang into my eyes.

"Stop it."

Harder.

"Stop."

Harder.

"Stop!"

Harder.

"Stop!"

Harder.

Steel clashing with steel.

Steel slicing through bone.

A shriek.

Gushing blood.

"_Stop!_"

Pain.

Blood.

Death.

Noise.

Harder.

He wouldn't stop. I screamed in anguish and pain and hurt and anger.

Someone screamed in pain and hurt and the loss of a limb.

AK's verbal and physical release were loud and I swear they etched themselves into my very soul.

He groaned and I screamed and Kaiba killed.

Silence.

And I didn't know who was alive.

AK pulled out, and cleaned himself off, and dressed himself once more, resuming his state of perfection.

The door flew open, the cheap material sliced in two. Kaiba stood there, seeing me half-nude and in tears, seeing AK smug and pompous, and held up the head of the first of the Final 13. He threw it at AK's feet.

"Tell me, Kyoto Akira, do you have any other subordinates for me to take out?"

He smiled and held up his cell phone once more. "I have at least sixty five others. No way can you take them all on, Kaiba-san."

"What are you, stupid?!" Kaiba raged. "I'll kill anybody who wants to die, so line them up! I won't stop until we deliver your head to Supernova, and your parts to Kohta's family!"

AK laughed right in his face. "I would love to see you try."

"You die now, Kyoto!" Kaiba lunged at him, his bloody blade raised high in the air.

And as the fates would have it, the Asshole pulled out a silver six-shooter pistol. "Try your luck, Kaiba. One bullet or six?"

"What?" Kaiba seemed upset, disappointed, and just plain angry. "Who the hell in the yakuza carries a gun?"

"I do. To take care of idiots like you." AK smirked. "Tell me, Kaiba, why do you want this so badly? Because the yakuza had you a few times? Because you can't get over your addiction? Because... because you are in love with my Pet?"

Kaiba did not let his guard down. "Jonouchi Katsuya is not your pet, and he never will be." He looked directly at me on the bed, and I assumed that he was acting when he said, "I do love you, Jou. More than anything."

I chose to go with the act. "I love you too, Kaiba." I tried my damnedest to smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. You two hate each other," AK snarled.

"We got over it in light of hating you." Kaiba earned back the smirk.

"And I realized how beautiful he really was." Seeing AK turn red for the first time made me happy.

"You lie!" he screamed.

Kaiba shook his head. "No lie. Jou will never care for you."

"_Idiot!_" AK snapped defensively. "Do you think that my life centers around what my _dog _thinks of me?"

"_Liar!_" Kaiba answered cooly. "I know your past, and you have never kept a courier boy around for this long. Your _dog_ is more than that to you."

His hands started to shake violently as he tried to deny it. "I have no feelings for a _toy_."

Kaiba wouldn't back down. "Name calling won't save you."

I grinned in pure hate. "Perhaps you should have spared Kohta. He seems to be the only person who ever cared about you."

I think he might have finally snapped at that moment.

Check that. I know he did.

He steadied his wrist.

He pointed the barrel.

"_Die!_"

Two shots.

My arm felt like it was on fire.

The world went black.

Yakuza trashmen are quite lovely and efficient.

The details of how exactly Anzu found Kaiba with a shot to the leg and me with a shot to my arm (AK barely missed the arteries) are very messy and complicated, and I am in no mood to hash them out. Let's just say that Anzu was sick all the way to the private clinic.

Kaiba and I got beds next to each other in the same ward, the trashman telling us that we would be bedridden for a few hours while he dug out the bullets and patched things up. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone (it goes everywhere he goes) and called up Mokuba, initiating an hour long apology and begging for forgiveness.

Mokuba loves his brother too much. He forgave him, and promised to be at the clinic in a matter of minutes.

Once Kaiba hung up, he threw a glance my way, but avoided eye contact with me. I heard a tiny sniffle, and I immediately knew he was crying. "Kaiba? Mokuba _forgave_ you... why are you crying?"

"Because none of this should have happened..." he murmured. "What was wrong with me? Why did I use?"

"Kaiba... I can help you. Really. An eye for an eye, you know."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling with his tears. "Really? Because I can use all the help I can get."

I graciously returned the smile (they're cheap, you know), and we stayed in silence, completely appreciating each other for the first time.

"Hey, Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said that you thought I was beautiful, were you serious?"

I paused, not wanting to say no, but wanting to make sure I was certain if I said yes.

Kaiba really is beautiful, you know.

"I was very serious, Kaiba."

"Good, because I was serious when I said that I was falling in love with you."

Any other man and I would have screamed bloody murder and tried to smolder him with my pillow.

This man and I thought I was going to cry, because I knew I actually was falling for him too. (Shut up.)

"Hey!" Supernova barked from the other side of the partition. "Cut the sappy shit, can't you see that Anzu and I are busy over here?"

I could hear Anzu sigh deeply. "Did you _have _to tell them that? Did you, really?"

I snorted. "As if we were interrupting you two."

"Yeah, Supernova," Kaiba added. "You'd get busy anywhere, even on an ambulance with a severe laceration on your back."

She snarled ferociously, causing us both to jump back a bit. "Don't talk about shit you don't know!"

"Darling, don't get all excited, you'll reopen your wounds!"

"Yeah, right! I've been through eons worse!"

"Oooh, let's all listen to more yakuza stories of you and Boss Tenkawa's army! Kaiba, get us some popcorn, okay?"

"You shut up! I taught you everything you know!"

"Oh dear... calm down, will you?"

"Please, Anzu, you know you like it when she's pissed."

"Kaiba! How dare you?"

"Don't act like you don't know..."

"_Iiiiidiots_, all of you!"

[end.]

A/N: slightly shorter, but I think the ending was appropriate. I am sorry if you wanted it to be longer, but I thought that this was the proper way to end it: with some mystery. Like what the hell is AK gonna do now? I guess he'll be an emotionally empty drug lord, and end up dying in a never ending cycle of death and revenge. That's terrible, but he deserves to live and suffer. Kohta! I love you, Kohta! (cries a bit, but gets over it) I believe that suffering is worse than death, so don't come yelling at me "why didn't you kill AK?!" I punished him, okay? He allowed himself to develop feelings for Jou, and that blew up in his face. Anyhow, here's the pitch for my next epic fic: "Speed Kills," a sort-of sequel to "Men In Suits," in which Jou completes his move to Tokyo, gets himself some action, gets himself some enemies, and starts thinking about his desertion of both Yuuki and Seto. Return of Yuuki? Possible, but not in the way that you expect. School has begun! And I've found myself a potential boy in la clase de espanol. Wish me luck with him. (He makes me happy... and he looks kinda like Jesse Michaels!) AP Chemistry RULES! And for the last Heavens to Bikini Kill jukebox: Operation Ivy "Caution". Caution is a word that I can't understand. Yeah, caution is a word that I can't understand. C-A-U-TION, (is a word that I could not understand), walked a dog with a real short leash (turned around saw the dog walk me!). Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I hope to see you all next fan fic. I love you all!


End file.
